el amor escondido en un juego
by sake more
Summary: sakura esta enamorada de shaoran li, mejor promedio de la escuela, ante su rechazo ella se siente muy triste, así que sus amigos intentan ayudarla, empezando un juego del que ni ellos mismos saldrán sin secuelas o ¿si?.
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Declimer.: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a clam, pero la historia es completamente mia.

Sumary: sakura esta enmarada de shaoran li, mejor promedio de la escuela, ante su rechazo ella se siente muy triste, así que sus amigos intentan ayudarla en su cometido, empezando un juego que a lo mejor ni ellos mismos saldrán sin secuelas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pienso que es muy tonto construir seis elevadores, como si necesitaremos uno para cada alumno, los números van subiendo, 2, 3, 4, me acomodo los lentes antes de que se detenga… 6 el elevador se abre en el último piso, Hay un gran silencio en todo el pasillo alfombrado de color rojo, abrazo mi libro y comienzo a caminar.

-hey!, espera!-me detengo a esperarlo, sus pasos corriendo me indican que está cerca de mí – hoy tendremos un día excelente! ¿No crees?-por su puesto hoy tendríamos el partido de futbol con la escuela enemiga.

-por supuesto-

Él es eriol hiragizawa, tercer lugar de la academia seijio , sus padres son los directores de esta escuela, es mitad inglés, tiene el cabello negro azulado , sus ojos azules están ocultos de tras de esas gafas que le daban un toque de misterio que enloquecía a las chicas, pero como ahora siempre estaba detrás de alguna computadora, Tablet o lo que fuera tecnología.

Siempre caminaba a paso rápido, llegamos al frente de una gran puerta de madera tallada, apreté el picaporte para entrar… al abrir la puerta, la luz resplandeciente que venía de la inmensa ventana que daba frente a la puerta, me cegó.

- ¿preparado para el partido de hoy?-me dio un golpe en el hombro, yo asentí si un más mínimo de gracia.

Él era takashy yamasaki, lugar número cinco, sus padres era dueños de todas las empresas hoteleras de Japón, era el más relajado del grupo, tenía el caballo negro, los ojos de un color oscuro, piel clara, casi tan clara como la de eriol, con una sonrisa radiante.

Con cansancio me fui a mi asiento que para varia estaba en medio del salón, a mi lado derecho estaba él chico más reservado, perspicaz y valiente de la clase, él era yue tsukiro, cuarto lugar, su padre era el jefe de la armada de Japón y su madre era de una importante familia americana, sus estrategias eran infalibles, el hacia lo que quería, cuando quería era como él más respetado por nosotros, tenía el cabello gris y lacio, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo.

-buenos días yue-salude, el me alzo la mano como para saludarme y después volver al libro que tenía en la mano, me senté y espere…

No entendía, porque teníamos que ocupar el último piso, es mas no entendía por qué éramos como una especie de celebridades, si bien era cierto que éramos los mejores cinco promedio de la escuela eso no nos hacía más o menos de todos, los chicos que acudían en esta escuela que para variar también eran hijos de importantes empresarios.

Aún faltaba mucho para que empezará las clases, me levante y fui a la ventana, saque un lápiz y una hoja en blanco, el paisaje era muy bonito, había arboles por doquier, vi como venían llegando el resto de la comunidad estudiantil, como me gustaría a veces estar con ellos como antes…tome mi lápiz y comencé a dibujar lo primero que vi, a un chico de anteojos y cabellos grises, se llamaba yukito, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y era hermano de yue, aunque pensándolo bien eran muy diferentes, ellos dos acudían a la facultad de medicina, sonreí al recordar que alguna vez estuve enamorada de yuki, ya saben cosa infantiles como el amor platónico.

-es muy bueno, deberías considerar entrar al concurso de dibujo-me dijo una voz detrás de mí, me congele al instante, volví mi vista y lo tenía sonriendo ante mí.

-li, buenos días-

-buenos días - se sentó en su lugar y lo imite al ver que el maestro venia entrando.

Shaoran li, primer lugar, heredero de la dinastía li de china, tenía el cabello castaño, unos ojos color ámbar, era alto, inteligente, el mejor en el deporte, el mejor de la clase y por supuesto el más codiciado entre las chicas.

-hoy tendremos la clase de cálculo-abrimos a la par nuestras libretas, aunque ustedes no lo crean… éramos solo nosotros quienes conformábamos la clase, triste, ¿no?, nuestra escuela se regía mucho por estatus, en el quinto piso se encontraban los chicos de intercambio, en el cuarto estaba los estaba los líderes de clubs y los del concejo estudiantil, en el tercero estaban los integrantes de los clubes ganadores, y en los últimos salones estaba… los otros, como decía yamasaki.

Estar aquí, en el último piso era como estar en casa, nuestra comida era traída, si necesitábamos algo bastaba con pedirlo, básicamente somos los más privilegiados.

-llego la hora de derrotar a la academia kioa!-grito yamasaki, cuando dio las tres de la tarde, si bien en nuestra escuela habían clubes oficiales de deportes ellos no podían competir con los estudiantes de "clases especiales" de escuelas enemigas, esos torneos solo eran reto para nosotros, bajamos cada uno en su elevador, a veces me reía por lo absurdo que era, pero ni modo, caminamos hasta las canchas llenas de alumnos que nos aplaudían y gritaban emocionados con nuestra presencia, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que éramos simples humanos como ellos?, llegamos y allí estaban los cinco chicos de la academia kioa, eran muy buenos pero sin modestia alguna puedo decir que somos mejores, sería un partido muy divertido, yo era delantera al igual que li, yue y eriol eran las defensas y yamasaki era el portero, sé que son pocos alumnos pero reglas eran reglas, teníamos prohibido incluir a personas que no fueran de nuestra clase, además ellos también eran cinco.

El capitán de la otra escuela y li, se debatían para ver quien empezaba, el reto era sumamente sencillo, el que metiera la primera anotación era el vencedor de la contienda, li había ganado pero les dio la ventaja de empezar, me miro con seriedad y yo asentí, eso significaba que estuviera lista.

El chico que tenía el balón era muy rápido pero yo no me queda atrás corrí de tras de él, en cuanto lo alcance y le quite el balón, se lo lance a shaoran quien corría a aprisa a la velocidad, dos chicos del equipo contrario le quitaron el balón, venia directamente a la portería, entonces yue apareció y saco el balón para que no anotaran, shaoran estaba molesto por que no estábamos respondiendo, bien era hora de jugar enserio…

En cuanto yo tuve el balón, se la pase a takashy, haciendo que dos chicos se fueran detrás de él, en cuanto estuvieron muy cerca se lo tiro a yue quien de inmediato me lo lanzo a mí, corrí un poco para alejarme luego se lo lance a shaoran, quien sin pensar tiro, el portero no se movió siquiera, habíamos vencido…

Sin decir nada nos retiramos, yo no era ninguna presumida ni nada por el estilo, pero si mi equipo salía yo tenía que seguirlos, los alumnos nos aplaudían y gritaba, llegamos a la salida y cinco carros negros nos esperaban, si nuestros padres siempre nos mandaban un chofer para llevarnos a casa, cosa de la que me estaba cansando.

-buen pase, kinomoto-se despidió de li, entro a su auto y yo al mio.

Si, yo era sakura kinomoto, segundo lugar de la escuela sejio, hija del dueño de la compañía kinomoto, que no era otra cosa que la compañía más famosa y grande de abogados en Japón, y doblemente sí, yo era la única chica en esa clase, como verán no me tratan como una, eso se debe a mi apariencia, era algo alta, delgada, con cabello no muy largo (me llegaba debajo de los hombros, pero siempre me lo acomodaba de tal manera que parecía muy corto, si como los niños), al ser la única chica pues… no llevaba falda si no el uniforme como ellos (pantalón, camisa y corbata) para no hacer diferencia ni llamar la atención ni nada por el estilo, uso lentes y no, nunca, pero nunca , utilizo maquillaje, ¿amigas?, no tengo, mis únicos amigos son los chicos de la clase y con ellos me la paso… ¿bien?, si podría decirse que sí, aunque a veces tenga que soportar los comentarios tan propio de ellos, mi familia estaba conformada por mis dos padre mi hermano y yo, mi hermano era tres años mayor que yo y como dije antes estudiaba medicina; mi madre era modelo de joven, era muy linda y yo no había sacado nada de ella a excepción de sus ojos verdes, ahora se dedicaba a ser empresaria de una joyería, le iba muy bien; mi padre era igualito a mi hermano toya pero más feliz, si mi hermano era un gruñón que le encantaba molestarle.

Cabe recalcar que lamentablemente mi familia como la de todos mis compañeros estaba algo antiguadas, a pesar de vivir en pleno siglo veintiuno tenían la tonta idea de casarnos por contrato, si así como lo oyen los famosos matrimonios arreglado que para mí mala suerte pronto me tocaría, en cuanto cumpliera diecisiete yo estaría comprometida y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto!, lo peor era que solo faltaba dos semanas para eso.


	2. la propuesta

Capítulo 1

Declimer.: los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a clam, pero la historia es completamente mia.

Sumary: sakura esta enmarada de shaoran li, mejor promedio de la escuela, ante su rechazo ella se siente muy triste, así que sus amigos intentan ayudarla en su cometido, empezando un juego que a lo mejor ni ellos mismos saldrán sin secuelas.

Pov sakura

-vayamos a comer a la cafetería!-grito yamasaki, una vez a la semana nosotros bajábamos para integrarnos con los demás, nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y fuimos saliendo de la lujosa aula.

Las puertas de mi elevador se cerraron, me recargue en una de sus paredes mientras suspiraba, otra vez tenía que soportarlo… Salí al primer piso y con rapidez camine hasta donde los chicos me esperaban, caminábamos los cinco a los largo del pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro destino, abrimos la gran puerta de la cafetería y todas la miradas fueron acaparadas por nuestra presencia.

Los chicos caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, estaban muy acostumbrados a esa atención, de la cual yo carecía, bastaba con ponerme a su lado para ser opacada, las chicas que estaban más que eufóricas al verlos, mis compañeros era los chicos más guapos, ricos e inteligentes de la escuela, cada uno con su una personalidad para conquistar.

Eriol era catalogado como "el caballero", bastaba tratar cinco minutos con él para ser tratada de la manera más amable y respetuosa, todas las chicas que se le acercaban terminaban entusiasmadas y perdidamente enamoradas de él, conquistaba casi a la antigua, aunque sus atenciones eran por muy corta duración, nunca pasaba más de 2 días con ellas.

Yue, "el chico malo", su manera de atraer a las chicas era ignorándolas, además de su seguridad y su extraña manera de hacer lo que quería cuando quería, si le gustaba una chica nada más caminaba hacia ella y la cortejaba, era muy raro verlo con alguien, cuando eso sucedía era por que en verdad le interesaba, cosa que admiraba de él, no las andaba ilusionado como los demás.

Yamasaki, era más bien como un chico "aventurero", las chicas nunca se cansaban de sus historias, y no era para menos el chico había viajado prácticamente por todo el mundo, era adulador nato, y tenía una manera de ser muy cómica, en resumen con él nunca se aburrían.

Y finalmente Li, "el irresistible", era el chico que con solo mirar conquistaba, no necesitaba nada más, su porte, seguridad, además de su grandes habilidades, tenían de cabeza a la comunidad femenil de la escuela su club de fans era extenso, incluso tenia fanática de otras escuelas.

Yo? Bueno a mí me veían como señuelo, si, podía decirse que me utilizaban para acercarse a ellos.

Nos sentamos, y como pirañas las chicas llegaron aprisa para ofrecer todas la atenciones que podían, algunas traían postres, comidas, refrescos, cartas etc los chico siempre aceptaban los regalos, aunque eso no significaba que se los quedaran, la comida las tiraban, los regalos los ponían dentro de un gran cuarto que tenían en el salón, era como su colección de trofeos.

-ya les conté cuando fui a américa?-yamasaki estaba a punto de empezar sus historias, volví mi vista a yue, el cual estaba prácticamente rodeado de chicas pero él seguía inmerso en su libro, no les dirigía palabra alguna, eriol estaba recitando alguno que otro poema y shaoran estaba como celebridad repartiendo autógrafos, tomándose fotos con sus fans, cada chico estaba atendiendo de cierto modo a sus seguidoras, me puse los audífonos y saque un pequeño libro para leer, pero mis pensamientos estaban perdidos, hoy mismo se estaba llevando acabo la firma del contrato matrimonial, para cuando terminara el horario de clase yo estaría comprometida con alguien, di un lago suspiro, era mejor ya no pensar en eso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pov normal

Sakura se levantó un poco tarde, no había podido dormir bien por pensar en lo que podía ocurrir, sus padre no quisieron decirle quien era su prometido y eso le preocupo más de lo que podía aceptar.

Bajo del auto negro que la llevaba todos los días a clase, se despidió de su chofer y camino hasta un elevador que tenía en letras grandes KINOMOTO, a su lado estaba el de sus amigos, entro, sería otro día más en esa clase, lo único que salvaba su situación era que podía ver a li muy de cerca y lo mejor era que él lo trataba algo así como su amigo.

Entro al gran salón, ya estaban casi todos solo faltaba el chico castaño-buenos días- saludo y se sentó a esperar, había tanto silencio cosa muy rara, normalmente eriol y yamasaki siempre estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, se acomodó en su asiento y abrió su libreta de dibujo, en ella tenía muchas imágenes de shaoran, las observo un rato, busco una hoja en blanco y miro a su alrededor, ¿Qué podría capturar?, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al decidir que su obra del día seria dibujar a los cuatro chicos de su salón, se levantó y camino hasta el escritorio, los tres chicos la miraron de reojo pero luego volvieron a sus actividades, ella comenzó a hacer una trazos, se concentró mucho en los ojos de cada uno, amaba los detalles que tenían, todos eran diferentes y muy especiales.

Desafortunadamente su concentración e inspiración fue turbada por cierto castaño que llego muy exaltado, abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

-donde esta sakura!-grito, los chicos levantaron la mirada, pero solo eriol apunto hacia el escritorio, shaoran que todavía parado en la entrada camino firmemente ante ella, sakura le sonrió, por primera vez él la había llamado por su nombre – ayer cumpliste 17 verdad?- asintió, sería posible que después de todo si se hubiera acordado?, los otros chicos le habían dado regalos muy lindos pero sea lo que sea que él le fuera dar sería mejor- ayer fuiste comprometida, ¿sabes con quién?-pero al parecer eso no era de lo que quería hablarle, sakura negó con la cabeza, su corazón latía rápido, su mente estaba imaginando cosas, ¿sería posible que algo en él pudo despertar?, la idea la hacía flotar por los aires- sakura te han comprometido conmigo!- abrió la boca, estaba realmente sorprendida, quería llorar, reír, abrasarlo, gritar, confesarle sus sentimientos, una mezcla de sentimientos estaban dentro de ella, quiso sonreír pero shaoran se adelantó- no nos pueden hacer esto!, ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo con esto, yo no quiero casarme contigo y tú tampoco ¿no es cierto?-un gran balde de agua fría sintió recorre su cuerpo.

- claro-bajo la cabeza y cerro su libro, ahora si quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran por tristeza.

-no te preocupes yo terminare con esto lo antes posible- abrió los ojos al instante, sus sueños eran destrozados en mil pedazos, era muy tonto pensar en que ella tendría alguna oportunidad con él, hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y regreso a su asiento, sus chicos se habían dado cuenta de su reacción, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los cinco mejores promedios bajaron nuevamente a la cafetería, sakura ya tenía algunos días con la cara triste, cosa que por supuesto shaoran no notaba, se sentaron en su mesa reservada y esperaron sus almuerzos, las chicas estaba como siempre rodeándolos, pero las puertas de cafetería se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a una chica de piel morena, cabello negro y largo y unos ojo color rubí, camino con toda la elegancia, realmente era muy bella, la chicas morían de envidia al verla y shaoran quedo prácticamente boquiabierto al verla.

-quien es ella?-pregunto, estaba interesado en conocerla.

-es la chica nueva de intercambio, viene de china como tú, su nombre es meiliin -respondió eriol quien tenía en la mano una laptop, donde tenía el registro de cada uno de los alumnos, shaoran se levantó de inmediato decidido a ir tras la chica, se abrió paso entre los chicos que había llegado para conocer a la chica nueva, sonrió y los dos comenzaron a coquetear.

Sakura quien observaba todo, tomo su almuerzo- yo… estaré en el salón-dijo en forma de despido, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, eriol estaba a punto de ir tras de ella, pero yue se lo impidió y negó con la cabeza, era mejor dejarla sola.

-es un idiota!-dijo con molestia mientras veía enojado a shaoran- ella ha hecho muchas cosas por él, renunciado a mucho para estar cerca y no se da cuenta-

-solo espero que cuando él pueda ver lo que ella realmente es, no sea demasiado tarde- yamasaki también no se sentía muy a gusto con lo que shaoran hacía, los chicos la querían mucho, ella era muy delicada, aunque trataba de ocultarlo para ser aceptaba por ellos, querían golpear a su amigo para que reaccionara, sakura era la única niña en su equipo y se sentían con la obligación de protegerla de quien sea- deberíamos hablar con él-

Yue golpeo el libro que tenía contra la mesa.

-basta, aunque piensen hablar con shaoran el jamás entenderá, porque mejor no lo volvemos más interesantes-los dos chicos levantaron las miradas para observar al chicos de cabellos grises.

-habla- eriol no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

-shaoran no está interesado en ella porque la ve como una presa fácil, saben ella no despierta en él instinto de posesividad ni competividad, pero que pasaría si eso cambiara-ante las caras de incertidumbre de los chicos tubo que continuar- es decir, si logra ver que alguien más quiere atrapar a lo que al menos por contrato sabe que le pertenece entonces esto podría despertar algo en él-

-pero quien podría hacer eso, nos respetan mucho, somos los más populares ningún chico estaría dispuesto a cortejarla por miedo de nosotros-yamasaki tenía muy buen argumento, pero yue ya tenía previsto esto.

-para empezar ellos tienen que representar una gran rivalidad para shaoran, con esto me refiero a que sean chicos a los que él consideré estar a su altura, me explico?-los dos chicos asintieron- que por supuesto no le tengan miedo y que además sepan cómo conquistar no creen?-

-pero donde los encontraremos?-pregunto eriol, esa idea parecía muy buena para ayudarla.

-donde más, aquí mismo están… somos nosotros-respondió yue con toda la seriedad, dejando a yamasaki y a eriol con boquiabiertos.

-shaoran nos va a matar si se entera que nosotros le pusimos una trampa-yamasaki por supuesto que valoraba su vida y no quería morir joven.

-ya les he dicho el plan, ¿aceptan? O ¿prefieren verla triste hasta que nos graduemos?-estaban dudosos, no querían que ella sufriera pero lo que les planteaban era algo un poco descabellado, sin embargo basto volver la vista hacia shaoran para que recordaran lo mal que hacía sentir a sakura y eso no iban a tolerarlo más.

-aceptamos!-gritaron al unísono, llamando la atención de los presentes e incluso la de shaoran, yue sonrió victorioso, su estrategia era infalible y sabía que podía lograr que shaoran se arrepintiera de haberla despreciado.

-a partir de mañana competiremos entre nosotros para ver quién se queda con ella-un gran reto dictado, los chicos eran amantes de las competencias, se miraron y retaron con la mirada nadie quería perder y aunque tenían ya una desventaja con shaoran, ellos también sabían cómo conquistar chicas.

Continuara…

Hola!

Aquí tienen el primer cap, si espero que me tengan paciencia como dije este fic es algo complicado de manejar para mí, este debió ser parte del prólogo pero el día que lo subí no lo termine.

Creo que con esto ya quedo un poco claro cuál es el punto de la historia, ya sé que shaoran es su favorito para quedarse con ella, pero de todos modos espero cambiar eso en este fic.

Para este punto creo que ya deben saber que me encanta poner de celoso a shaoran, aunque para eso deben pasar algunos cambios en sakura.

Bien me despido, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews

Por cierto les comunico que dejare de escribir por un tiempo, al menos hasta que termine mis exámenes, pero quiero darles un cap de alguna historia que tenga por ahí, aun no si será del día que me quieras o de conquistador a conquistado, gracias por todo!.

Mery moran, Karinastefannycolquibenites y Inutsuki chan gracias pro su apoyo!

Besos

Sake more.


	3. las apariencias engañan

El amor escondido en un juego

Capítulo 2

Declimer: obviamente no me pertenecen los personajes de sakura card captor, pero la historia viene de mi cabeza tan rara (aclaro no tiene ninguna deformación hasta ahora).

ooooooooo

Sakura bajo del aquel auto negro que siempre la llevaba a todos lados, su vida era muy monótona, de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, caminó al frente y a lo lejos vio a yamasaki, él parecía muy concentrado en mirar su celular mientras se recargaba en la pared, enlenteció su paso al ver como shaoran llegó y lo saludo, no quería toparse con él tan temprano, pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, los chicos empezaron a platicar, y encada paso que daba rogaba para que por fin subieran pero no… no lo hicieron!.

-sakura!, te estaba esperando- un yamasaki muy sonriente camino hacia ella dejando asombrados a los dos castaños.

-¿a mí?, ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo?- shaoran lo miro fijamente esperando la respuesta, ¿Por qué la quería con tanta urgencia?, ¿eso era normal?

-sí, tu elevador no está funcionando así que te vienes en el mío- sin darle tiempo de decir algo, la jalo de la mano y entraron en el ascensor que recién abría las puertas, shaoran alzo un ceja, eso sí era muy raro, quiso verificar lo que decía yamasaki y oprimió el botón para que la puertas se abrieran, tal como lo pensaba el elevador estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero quiso estar seguro y subió por él, cuándo la puerta se cerraban alcanzo ver a eriol correr al suyo.

Piso 3…4, ¿por qué yamasaki había mentido?, 6… las puertas se abrieron y antes de que pudiera salir eriol llego gritando.

-sakura!-se asombró de ver a li, miro arriba para comprobar si era el correcto, cuando lo corroboro comenzó a buscarla dentro- ¿dónde está sakura?-

-se fue con yamasaki-le dijo y enseguida corrió hasta él salón, jugo un poco con su cabello, alborotándolo, eriol antes de entrar se acomodó la camisa y que tratara de entrar como si nada.

Shaoran estaba muy confundido ¿que se supone que les pasaba?, ¿algo había pasado con ella?, entro y camino a su asiento ahora ocupado por yamasaki.

-no te molesta que hoy me siente aquí ¿verdad?-shaoran negó y se sentó en lugar que yamasaki ocupaba normalmente.

-oye sakura, ¿quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa?- le pregunto eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-no, ella saldrá conmigo hoy!-respondió yamasaki exaltado, sin embargo eriol era más gentil cuando a chicas se trataba.

-qué pena sak, pero… ¿qué te parece ir conmigo mañana al recital?, sería un honor que tú me acompañaras-le tomo la mano, yamasaki estaba boquiabierto, eriol tenía algo a su favor, la chica amaba la música del piano y era algo que eriol hacia muy bien, a lo lejos shaoran miraba la escena con desconcierto.

-gracias me encantaría-sonrió, fue el momento en que yamasaki le quito la mano de sakura a eriol y este sonrió con satisfacción- aunque…-los dos dirigieron la mirada a la castaña-mi cumpleaños ya paso y me encantaron sus regalos, así que no se sientan mal por no haberla celebrado conmigo, ustedes tenían otras cosas que hacer-esa no era la verdadera razón, pero sakura era tan despistada que no sospecharía nada, por su parte shaoran se encontraba dándose pequeños golpes en la frente, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ello?, sakura siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y él ni siquiera una felicitación podía darle?, saco su celular y salió para hacer algunas llamadas, sakura siguió con la vista a su querido shaoran, suspiro y su mirada se entristeció, se levantó y se fue a la ventana, le encantaba ver todo a su alrededor y ser libre en sus pensamientos, pero algo lo había interrumpido… con rapidez su panorama cambio, frente a ella estaba yue, la había tomado desprevenida, no lo escucho llegar, él la tenía tomada de la cintura con un brazo, la veía fijamente, sakura se sentía algo incomoda que es lo que pasaba?, él se acercó a su oído.

-buenos días, princesa-abrió los ojos por el tipo de saludo, su voz le había hecho sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, un carraspeo de voz la hizo reaccionar y vio a tres chicos con el ceño fruncido, yue le dio un beso en la mejilla, la soltó y se fue a su asiento…

Las clases pasaron muy rápido, todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron lentamente del salón.

-vamos saku!, te vienes conmigo?-yamasaki le extendió la mano para guiarla hasta su elevador pero shaoran reacciono y la jalo.

-tu elevador ya funciona-le dijo como única explicación, los chicos lo miraran sorprendidos, y cuando sakura ya estaba adentro camino al suyo.

Shaoran espero a que todos bajaran y en cuanto sakura se fue, exigió una explicación.

-¿qué les pasa?, ¿Qué se traen con sakura?-se puso frente a ellos para que no escaparan de su mirada acusante.

-nada-eriol levanto los hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿nada?, yo lo he visto!- a decir verdad no le gustaba no enterarse de las cosas.

-ok, ok te lo explicaremos-intervino yue, shaoran cruzó los brazos, mientras los chicos estaban atentos a sus palabras.

- el punto aquí, es que tu revocaras él contrato con ella, correcto?-él asintió-bien pues los siguientes candidatos somos nosotros y pues… hacemos méritos para que nos elija, ahora si nos disculpas no esperan-los tres chicos caminaron hasta sus autos, dejando a un confundido shaoran.

ooooooooo

Ya había tocado el timbre dos veces y nadie abría, sería posible que sakura lo había dejado plantado?, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar otra vez una empleada lo recibió y le pidió que esperara en la sala, que ella bajaría en unos minutos.

-disculpa un poco la demora- se giró para sonreírle, pero su sonrisa fue transformada a una cara de desconcierto, frente a él se encontraba una hermosa chica que si no fuera por esos ojos verdes no podría distinguir de quien se tratara.

-sakura, estas bellísima-se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella para verla de cerca, sus lentes no estaban ya, su cabello estaba suelto y estaba vestida como una chica!.

-gracias, nos vamos?- pregunto antes de tomar sus bolso, yamasaki respondió por inercia, jamás pensó en tener a la chica más bonita del instituto en su salón y que no lo notara, salieron de la casa y fueron a una restaurant…-podrías dejar de verme así?-comento con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿qué?- realmente estaba muy concentrado en admirar a la chica que tenía enfrente- oh, sí lo siento…-bajo el rostro para tratar ocultar su rostro apenado.

-no te preocupes no estoy acostumbrada- miro a su alrededor, el sitio era muy elegante y lindo- este lugar me recuerda tanto a parís…-sonrió.

-parís…-un suspiro se les escapo por la boca-hace algunos años yo estuve por allí, fui para concretar unos negocios, mis padres tienen un montón de negocios, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras algún día, sabes…-le tomo la mano- es un lugar donde puedes vivir un gran historia de amor, las parejas profesan su amor por sus calles, recrean momentos inolvidables y desearía tener uno contigo…-sakura sonrió, ella no tenía idea lo que estaba diciendo, pues se había distraído con la gente que pasaba, pero decidió mejor no preguntarle que había dicho.

ooooooooo

-ya llegue!-grito en cuanto entro a su casa, pero sus padres no estaban.

-señorita sakura, sus padres no están y llego este paquete para usted-una empleada de la casa le dio una pequeña, la abrió y pudo ver un hermoso dije en forma de flor-él joven también me dio esto-le entrego una pequeña nota-con permiso-dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Feliz cumple atrasado saku, espero que no haya llegado demasiado tarde.

Shaoran.

Estrecho la carta en su cuerpo, no podía creer que él le diera algo!, eso simplemente la había puesto sobre una nube rosa.

ooooooooo

Entro a toda prisa al salón, su único objetivo era llegar a agradecer su regalo a ese castaño.

-gracias, fue un muy lindo, me encanta!-ella estaba feliz, los chicos sonreían, tal vez algo estaba saliendo bien, aunque eso no acabaría allí, shaoran era un cabeza hueca cuando quería, mira que tener a la mejor de todas enfrente y no reconocerla eso si era de un tonto, bueno al menos uno de ellos lo sabía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

La música relajante y hermosa del piano se escuchaba por todo el auditorio, eriol estaba muy concentrado en su melodía, cada acode parecía ser disfrutado por sí mismo, sakura lo veía con admiración, aunque le gustase, ella no había nacido para tocar, simplemente no daba una, eriol no había podido verla, estuvo esperándola afuera hasta el último momento, pero sakura se había retrasado por algunas cosas con su familia, pero le prometió que iría, tal vez no podía verla en medio de tanta gente pero sabía que estaba allí y lo escuchaba entusiasmada, el más que nadie sabía que ella amaba su música, era algo que los unía, podría no decirlo pero cada alago o comentario que ella le daba lo motivaba a seguir, aunque eso significara estar en contra de la opinión de sus padres.

El último acorde se escuchó y los aplausos llenaron el teatro, la función había terminado, poco a poco fueron saliendo cada uno del lugar, tan pronto como pudo librarse de las personas que lo saludaban se escapó para verla. Busco por todos lados hasta que la encontró, una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, ella estaba a lo lejos buscándolo también, camino rápidamente hacia ella, al principio dudo que fuera ella, estaba tan cambiada que tardo un poco para reconocerla.

-ni la hermosa luna se compara con tu belleza- le dijo mientras besaba su mano, sakura volvió su mirada a él.

-hola eriol, estuviste excelente-sakura estaba muy contenta, realmente le había gustado mucho la interpretación que este chico dio hace unos momentos.

-todas las canciones interpretadas fueron dedicadas a ti, te llevare a tu casa, pero espero que me deje disfrutar un poco más de su compañía querida dama de ojos verdes -

-claro caballero, vamos- eriol le ofreció su brazo para guiarla, su atención estaba centrada en la chica que tenía a lado, y al pasar por toda la gente, algunas chicas morían de envida al ver a ese par, se veía tan diferente, tan cambiada, porque si lucia así, se disfrazaba para ir a la escuela?, eriol en verdad quería preguntarle, pero callo para no ser imprudente.

ooooooooo

Sakura llego a su escuela estaba feliz porque la amistad con sus amigos se había fortalecido pero la tristeza se vio reflejada en sus ojos cuando vio a lo lejos a una pareja que se besaba sin importarle nada a su alrededor, el castaño y la peli negra se besaban, una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes, se dio la vuelta y camino al jardín, no podría entrar a su clase así, decidió saltarse la clase para calmarse, estuvo dibujando todo el tiempo, trazando líneas muy delicadamente, matizando cada área y en especial concentrándose en los ojos, si, ella había dibujado a shaoran, su imagen se la sabia a la perfección y su trabajo lo hacía con tanta dedicación que era como ver una foto de él en tonos grises.

No se dio cuenta en que momento el tiempo se le había escapado, ya era el final de las clases y tendría que ir por lo menos a la última, recogió sus cosas y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su aula, tal vez era mejor dejar de pensar tanto en shaoran, él nunca se fijaría en ella y menos ahora con meiling de por medio, era tiempo de aceptarlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y escucho que shaoran gritaba, cerró la puerta dejando un pequeño espacio para poder observar la escena y escuchar mejor.

-están locos?!, como se les ocurrió escribirla!-shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y daba un millón de vueltas por el salón- la van a destrozar!-

-cálmate-eriol levantó la mano para intentar que shaoran cediera a su enojo.

-ella no tiene oportunidad!-se sentó de golpe-meilin participara- esos últimos comentarios había despertado una furia en los chicos, querían golpearle para que reaccionara.

-el concurso se trata de escoger a la representante de la escuela, sabes que sakura es inteligente, diplomática, gentil y…-la voz de yamasaki fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-pero le falta belleza, ella nunca será señorita sejio- sakura frunció el ceño, que se creía shaoran?, la estaba menospreciando, los chicos tenían razón, ella podía ganar, era cierto que la belleza contaba mucho pero ella era la chica más inteligente en toda la escuela, por algo estaba en esa clase con ellos ¿no?-ella está de acuerdo?-los tres chico no habían dicho nada, pero les agradecía que confiaran en ella.

-si lo estoy, muchas gracias por tu apoyo li!-entro repentinamente, dejando totalmente sorprendido a los cuatro chicos.

_**Ooooooooooo - ooooooooooO**_

Realmente debió de reaccionar ¿así?, sakura estaba intranquila, había pasado mucho tiempo sentada en su sala, no busca como solucionar el gran problema en el que ella misma se había metido. Pero es que el coraje que sintió al escucharlo hablar así fue más grande que su control, no podía cambiar que al él le gustara meiling, pero eso definitivamente no significaba que esa chica fuera mejor que ella.

-señorita el joven yue llego- miro a su izquierda y lo vio entrar a la sala.

-yue ¿porque no me avisaste que vendrías?-yue se acercó a ella, le alzo la mirada y se acercó a ella hasta darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

-quería darte la sorpresa-sakura estaba un poco avergonzada, seguramente había sido accidental así que no le dio importancia.

-oye dime de quien fue idea de inscribirme?-con todo lo que paso se le olvido preguntar ese detalle.

-mía, por supuesto- yue trato de no mirarla, se sentía un poco mal por lo que ella había escuchado

- te lo agradezco pero creo que shaoran tiene razón-yue se acercó más a ella y la obligo a mirarlo.

-shaoran es un idiota, por supuesto que eres mejor que todas las chicas de la escuela juntas, y la opinión de ese tonto no importa en lo absoluto, yo estoy seguro que tu ganaras, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se de lo que eres capaz, así que tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle a ese tipo lo equivocado que esta, entendiste!- las palabras que necesitaba sakura, yue se las había dado, lo abrazo para agradecerle, dejando algo sorprendido a él chico quien correspondió el abraso a los pocos minutos.

Desde que la había conocido le había parecido una chica muy interesante, era tan ingenua, despistada, pero a la vez muy inteligente.

Era cierto al principio no la aguantaba, siempre estaba sonriendo y estaba en su mundo sin fijarse de su alrededor, pero cuando su hermano yukito conoció a toya, la cercanía entre se dio, antes de todo esto, él era el único de la escuela que la conocía como era en realidad, sin todo ese disfraz que traía consigo y sabía que a ella le encantaba estar en lugares libres, pero por Li, ella había renunciado a eso, teniéndose que integrar a ese salón, que la aislaba de todos…

ooooooooo

-me adelantare para buscar un libro, les veo en la café- sí, aún estaba a molesta por lo que shaoran había dicho, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, así que buscaba cualquier excusa para retirarse del grupo de chicos.

Estuvo un gran rato en la biblioteca hasta que al fin encontró su libro, ya estaba muy cerca de llegar a la cafetería cuando vio venir a meiling, trato de no tener contacto visual con la chica, pero ella le tapo el paso.

-así que tú eres sakura-se cruzó de brazos, la veía con burla, cosa que sakura no le gustaba.

- disculpa pero tengo que irme- trato de esquivarla pero mei fue más rápida.

- deberías de retirarte del concurso, acaso te encanta que te humillen en público?-

-me permites- intento cruzar, pero mei la empujo.

-no he terminado, fea-

-tal vez seré fea pero no soy una cabeza hueca como tú-mei levanto la mano para pegarle, mas su intento fue detenida por unas manos fuertes.

-no se te ocurra, tocarla- sakura volvió su mirada, yue estaba allí protegiéndola.

-suéltame!-yue le soltó la mano con brusquedad- eres un salvaje- mei masajeaba su muñeca.

-no quiero que la vuelvas a molestar- yue estaba realmente molesto.

- pobre ilusa, te advierto que alguna vez ella estar sola- quiso amenazarla-

-te equivocas, nosotros también estaremos para ella-eriol y yamasaki aparecieron, dejando un poco intimida a la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-shaoran llego para rescatarla, mei se lanzó hacia él para abrasarlo.

-shao, ellos me decían cosas horribles-shaoran frunció el ceño, sakura estaba a punto de defenderse y decir todo, eriol negó con la cabeza para evitar que dijera algo.

-vámonos sakura no tiene caso- la tomo de la cintura para abandonar el lugar.

ooooooooo

Continuara….

¿Se perdieron?, la verdad hay muchos agujeros en la historia pero lo ire contando poco a poco así que no se me desesperen, volviendo a lo que me interesa, ya tiene a un favorito? Creo que shaoran perdió algunos puntos, en lo personal a mí me gusta eriol, solo por ser él jajajaja, pero bueno no sé.

A sí, no es que ella tenga la apariencia que describí en el prólogo, lo que pasa es que trata de pasar desapercibida entre los chicos, además no le gusta mucho las atenciones que le dan, es por eso que ella se viste así en la escuela pero en su casa siempre esta normal y como lo mencione ella no sale de su casita, hasta aurita jaja.

lucero: casi lloro con tu review jaja, la verdad no se que le pasa en mi cabeza que tiene una lluvia de ideas, y la mayoría de ellas no las escribo y luego se me olvidan pero ya ves algunas las rescato, muchas gracias!, espero no defraudarte

melissa: que bien!, muchas gracias por tu review

Sakuritabi: lo siento espero no haberte confundido con lo del cambio, pero no te preocupes shaoran se quedara boquiabierto al verla

Honnap: jaja si ya se pero no pude terminarla toda el mismo dia, bien a notado yamasaki un punto en contra jeje

Mery moran, Karinastefannycolquibenites, Inutsuki chan y arlethe gracias pro su apoyo!

Nos vemos

Sake more.


	4. conociendonos

Capítulo 3

El amor escondido en un juego

Pov eriol

Hoy era mi día, ¿saben por qué?, bueno ni yue ni yamasaki vendrían a la escuela hoy, yue fue llamado por su padre y yamasaki fue enviado a Londres por unos negocios, lo que agradecía eternamente, esos dos se habían acaparado la atención de sakura y a mí me dejaron atrás!.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con sakura, shaoran seguramente estaría con mei, por lo que no representaría ningún problema.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuche reír a sakura, ¿con quién podría estar?, me asome un poco, shaoran tenía una mano apoyada en la mesa de sakura, le sonreía de una forma extraña, no niego que estuve tentado a entrar, pero no lo hice porque sabía cuál era el propósito de esto, espere unos cuantos minutos…

Shaoran seguía en la misma posición, yo entre y camine directamente a sakura, saque una rosa azul y se la ofrecí.

-para ti mi dama de ojos verdes-ella la acepto con una sonrisa y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que me sorprendió mucho.

-buenos días eriol, gracias es muy lindo-acaricio la flor, yo me quede mirándola, era ella así, tierna, gentil, despistada, hermosa…

Un carraspeo me saco de mis pensamientos, fue hasta entonces que recordé que shaoran estaba allí con nosotros.

-ah, hola shaoran-le di la mano para saludar, la apretó con un poco de fuerza.

-hola eriol-se sentó y yo me quede a lado de sakura hasta que el maestro entro, las clases pasaron muy rápido y ya habíamos llegado al descanso, planeaba quedarme con ella en el salón pero un maestro nos avisó que la preparatoria enemiga se presentó para nuevamente retarnos.

Llegamos hasta donde siempre esperaban.

-¿a que han venido?-pregunto shaoran con tranquilidad- ¿a retarnos?- sonrió burlonamente.

-si- dijo uno de ellos- nos hemos enterado de que sakura participara en el concurso interno de esta escuela y es por eso que venimos para brindar nuestro apoyo a mei- los cinco chicos clavaron sus ojos en sakura, ella levanto la cara con altivez- así que este reto es para sakura, ¿aceptas?- ella no dijo nada- ¿es acaso que tiene miedo?-frunció el ceño.

-por supuesto que acepto-dijo firmemente.

-bien, la casa es que si pierdes saldrás de este grupo y le darás tu lugar a mei-le habían tendido una trampa, no sé por qué tenía la ligera sospecha que esta tipa estaba detrás de eso.

-eso no está en juego!- estaba enojado y desesperado no quería que eso pasara, desde que ella había llegado a nuestro salón todo había cambiado para bien, antes éramos unos completos desconocidos y gracia a ella yo ahora podría llamarlos amigos.

Shaoran no decía nada, se había quedado mudo, claro, si sakura perdía tendría a su querida meiling en nuestro salón, no podía contar con él, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato, di una paso adelante pero en seguida sentí una mano detenerme.

-acepto-los chicos rieron.

-despídete de tus compañeros, kinomoto-dijo en forma despectiva, se fueron por donde vinieron, me gire hacia ella y la tome de las manos, ella miraba a shaoran, quien tenía la mirada seria y estaba viendo al lado contrario de sakura, ella tenía la mirada triste, me sonrió.

-discúlpame eriol-se soltó de mi-pero no quiero estar aquí- camino rumbo a los jardines.

-tú debes de estar muy feliz! ¿Verdad?-le dije enojado- cuando más necesito de tu apoyo, ¿Qué haces?, te quedas callado!-

-ella debió negarse, es imposible que pueda hace algo-sus palabras hicieron que la furia que tenía contenida se incrementaran, pase una mano por mi cabello para liberar un poco de la tensión.

- espero que nunca te arrepientas, y no te preocupes que aunque tú no la apoyes nosotros sí, y ten por seguro que ella ganara-me fui corriendo, busque a sakura por todos lados hasta que me la encontré debajo de un árbol, tenía las cara oculta entre las manos, una gran tristeza me invadió al verla así, me incline hacia ella y la abrase, ella al principio se asustó pero correspondió a mi abraso.

-no quiero alejarme de ustedes-le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-no lo harás, tu ganaras, cuentas conmigo, con yue y yamasaki, te ayudaremos así que ya no llores más, que me llena de tristeza e impotencia verte de esa forma, hoy pasaras conmigo todo el día, estaremos planeando todo para que puedas ganar-me sonrió y se abraso a mí.

-gracias, te quiero mucho- esas palabras habían movido algo dentro de mí, no supe identificar que era, solo sabía que por ningún motivo la dejaría de irse de nuestro selecto grupo y menos la cambiaría por esa arrogante chiquilla.

- yo también saku-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mi auto llego, le abrí la puerta para que entrará, shaoran no había dicho ni una sola palabra y antes de irme pude ver a lo lejos con la chica de cabellos oscuros, cada día lo alejaba más de nosotros y el muy tonto no se daba cuenta.

Llegamos a mi caso, una gran mansión, con lujos por donde miraras, pero siempre estaba solitaria, tanto o más que yo, suspire antes de entrar.

-vamos saku, hay un lugar que quiero compartir contigo- ella me siguió en silencio, ya cuando estábamos a punto de llegar…-por favor cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo diga-ella pareció dudar un poco, pero al final los cerro, abrí la puerta que tenía enfrente y la fui guiando para que entrara-ya- una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿te gusta?-

-es bellísimo eriol- miraba a todos lados, le había mostrado mi jardín, el cual estaba lleno de árboles y flores de todos los colores, en medio estaba un gran árbol de cerezo y alrededor de él unas bancas blancas, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había creado esto, era mi lugar especial – que lindo te ha quedado- me sorprendí ante eso, nadie sabía sobre este pasatiempo – apuesto que te preguntas como lo sé, ¿no?-asentí, ella rio un poco y me mostro su mano-mira, son ayer me lastime con las espinas de unas rosas, yo he visto que más de una vez has llegado con la mano vendada, además que varias veces haz regalado flores, aunque la que me diste hoy nunca la había visto-se acercó al rosal para admirar las flores.

- es porque esa flor solo se la daría a una persona especial-me miro incrédula, me acerque a ella y le acaricie el rostro, por primera vez sentí su piel, era tan suave, que se asemejaba a los pétalos de una rosa, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía me fui acercando a ella, mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y mi cerebro no quería detenerlo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando una ráfaga de viento nos en volvió, algunas hojas jugaban con el viento, sakura se separó de mí y sonrió mientras veía como se formaban a su alrededor pequeños remolinos de pétalos.

Tenía la mirada angelical, yo me había perdido en esa sonrisa de niña traviesa, me senté para observarla, ella jugaba con el viento y el viento jugaba con ella, su naturalidad me atraía, ¿tanto tiempo estuve encerrado en mi mundo para no darme cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mí?, baje el rostro, era una lástima que shaoran no se diera cuenta, en cuanto levante la mirada, ella venia acercándose a mí.

-creo que mi peinado se destruyó-se soltó el cabello, yo pensaba que su cabello era una especie de peluca, pero no, lo tenía muy bien acomodado para que quedara lo más corto posible, el viento la acaricio y ante mis ojos apareció la chica más linda que una vez entre vi entre sueños, su cabello ondeaba y las hojas caían a su alrededor.

-yo te hare un regalo-saco su libreta de dibujos- quédate quieto-

-sakura estas bromeando ¿verdad?-ella negó, sabía que dibujaba pero nunca había visto algunos de sus dibujos-ok, entonces no me muevo-

-listo!-después de unos minuto se acercó para mostrarme- toma- me quede sorprendido al ver la imagen, allí estaba yo sentado, atrás estaba el árbol de cerezo y alrededor hojas caían.

-eres asombrosa-le sonreí y vi en ella un pequeño sonrojo – esto podría ayudarnos mucho- sakura en verdad tenía muchos puntos a su favor, la prueba de inteligencia la tenían ganado, ahora solo faltaba la prueba de talentos, deportes, cultura general y la ultima la pasarela.

-oye eriol, podrías tocar para mí?- me saco de mis pensamientos, asentí de inmediato y le tome de la mano y la conduje hasta un gran cuarto, estaba lleno de espejos y en la esquina izquierda estaba un piano cola blanco.

Me senté y ella se recargo en el piano.

Pov sakura.

-esta es una melodía que compuse, está inspirada en ti-le sonreí, eriol era muy lindo conmigo, y estaba feliz de ser su amiga.

Comenzó a tocar yo me perdí en su música, la canción me hacía soñar… transmitía paz y una cierta ternura al escucharla, sin duda una de las mejores que había compuesto.

-¿Qué te pareció?-

- precioso!, tócala otra vez-me sonrió y volvió a tocarla, entonces me dio por bailar, cuando era pequeña tome cursos de ballet entre otros tipos de baile, el lugar era adecuado para ensayar, me movía al compás dela música, me encantaba!.

Los aplausos que eriol estaba dando me volvieron a la realidad, nos la pasamos una horas más jugando ajedrez, comiendo, riéndonos de todo y al final me llevo a casa.

-es espero que esto se repita más seguido-

-claro!- di un paso al frente, pero tropecé y casi caigo de no haber sido por él seguramente ahora tendría un moretón, levante la vista, me refleje en eso ojos azules intensos que me miraban fijamente-lo… siento-dije un poco aturdida, él no me soltaba y sus cercanía me ponía nerviosa, medio un beso rápido en la mejilla sin soltarme.

-creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto-

-ehh…-¿Qué podría decir antes eso?, sonrió divertido, para luego tomarme de la mano.

-nos vemos mañana, me dama de ojos verdes- ese sobre nombre me lo decía muy seguido, le despedí agitando mi mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pov normal.

-mi madre me lo dijo-eriol les había comunicado a los chicos lo que había sucedido, entre otras cosas, pero ahora lo más importante era preparar a sakura. Sí que tenía mala suerte, ya no había prueba de talentos ahora era una prueba de baile, ya no podía demostrar sus habilidad para dibujar! y la prueba de deportes, ahora era de gimnasia

-bien tenemos que dividirnos el trabajo, yo le ayudare con la gimnasia, tú con lo del baile-apunto a eriol-y tú con la prueba de cultura general, ¿están de acuerdo?-asintieron.

-tenemos muy poco tiempo la prueba de sabiduría, se llevara a cabo el viernes y de allí sacaran a las cinco chicas finalistas- eriol era consiente en lo mucho que tenían que trabajar, pero también sabía que a la tal meiling todo eso le venía como anillo al dedo, los cambios le beneficiaron totalmente, una desventaja fuerte para sakura.

El primero que debía trabajar con ella era yamasaki la prueba de sabiduría y cultura era en días, sabían que eso no sería problemas pero uno nunca debe de confiarse demasiado.

Yamasaki se alejó del grupo y se dirigió a la gran biblioteca de la escuela, tenía que buscar los libros que necesitaba para repasar con ella.

-0-00-0-0-0-0

-No debiste molestarte, yo podía hacer esto sola- sakura y yamasaki estaban en un gran estudio, él estaba a su lado derecho ayudándole, hablándole todo lo que concia, de todos lugares que había visitado y todas la curiosidades que sabía.

-no es ninguna molestia sak, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, además yo te quiero allí con nosotros- habían estudio hasta muy tarde y sinceramente ella ya estaba muy cansada- ¿quieres ir por un helado?-sakura bajo la mirada, por supuesto que quería, pero no la dejaban salir tan tarde sin que tuviera a un montón de guardias.

-no creo que pueda-él ente dio el motivo.

-si es por los guardias no te preocupes soy un experto en burlarlos, tu sígueme- salieron sigilosamente del cuarto, se escondían de todas las personas que trabajaban en la casa y cruzaron de un árbol a otro hasta salir por la parte trasera de la casa.-ves lo logramos- la chica le sonrió y el la llevo al parque más cercano que conocía, allí se sentaron un rato.

-se siente bien, ser libre-yamasaki la miro detenidamente.

-¿quieres contarme?-sakura sonrió, miro a varios niños jugando en el parque, se preguntaba ¿por qué no podía ser como ellos?

-hace tres años mi padre recibió una amenaza de muerte, no le dio ninguna importancia, sim embargo tuvo un atentado a los pocos días, fue entonces que quiso protegernos y nos puso guardaespaldas y choferes, a mí me encanta los lugares al aire libre, me gusta hace amigos, me gusta salir a caminar, disfrutar de salir con mis amigos, pero lamentablemente todo eso quedo prohibido para mí, a veces quisiera ser normal y poder ser libre-

- sabes te comprendo perfectamente, compartimos el mismo pensamiento, yo voy contra todo eso, yo nunca sigo las intrusiones al pie de la letra, siempre trato de disfrutar en donde estoy y con quien estoy, ser hijo de los dueños de un gran cadena hotelera tiene sus ventajas, aunque estas son opacadas por las desventajas, estar al mando de todo desde ahora es un poco cansado-sakura le tomo la mano para darle apoyo, no sabía que dé tras esa cara siempre sonriente, estaba un mundo de responsabilidades, siempre estaba tan jovial y relajado que cualquiera diría que su vida era fácil.

-puedes contar conmigo siempre-recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este entrelazo sus manos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.o.-o-o-o-o**

-¿Ya están presentando?-eriol llego corriendo, los chicos asintieron mientras veían como sakura estaba concentrada en su examen – roguemos para que ella no falle ninguna pregunta-

-¿tu creer que alguna de ella podrá superarla?- dijo irónicamente yue, ella era la chica más inteligente de la escuela ¿cómo es que le podían ganar?

- me entere de shaoran estuvo ayudando a meiling-

-lo sabemos ella misma se lo restregó en la cara a sakura antes de entrar-yamasaki pensaba que eso no era ningún problema.

-y también saben que esa víbora, se robó el examen-ambos chicos le miraron sorprendidos, sakura era muy buena, pero la otra podía ganarle a la mala- no puedo acusarla porque no tengo pruebas, por lo que solo nos queda confiar en sakura-yue sonrió y los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-no se preocupen sé que ella lo hará a la perfección-les informo tranquilamente.

-¿cómo es que estas tan seguro?-pregunto yamasaki.

-si ella no es el primer lugar entre nosotros es porque sabe lo importante que es para Li tener ese puesto, ella falla apropósito para que el conserve el lugar-los chicos dirigieron la mirada a sakura, contestaba las preguntas a una velocidad impresionante, en menos de diez minutos ya había terminado, se levantó y entrego su examen. Le había ido excelente, y eso se comprobó cuando en un par de horas salieron los resultados, una gran masa de estudiantes se acumuló para ver los resultados, estaban sorprendidos, mei había tenido la perfección al igual que sakura, ¿Cómo eso era posible?, por todos lados se murmuraban cosa muy malas de ella, shaoran era excelente pero no hacia milagros ¿o sí?, además ninguna de las chicas que formaban parte del club del castaño le gustaba que se estuviera exhibiendo con el chico.

-entonces sakura, te veré en hotel-todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban alrededor volvieron su vista a yamasaki, lo veían con reprobación, otros con sorpresa y algunos con picardía, él quedo rojo de vergüenza, que mal pensados eran sus compañeros- todos ustedes también están invitados a la fiesta que organizare para sakura! Será en el hotel taka pueden llegar a las 6 - le grito a todos, y se llevó a la chica lejos de allí, por suerte sakura no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, claro era una fiesta organizado por los chicos más populares de la escuela ¿Quién faltaría?, acertaron, shaoran y los que apoyaban a meiling, sin embargo lo que no se explicaban los invitados, era la ausencia de sakura, después de todos ellos había organizado todo esto para ella.

Poco tiempo después llego una chica de cabello castaño, varios chicos se le quedaban mirando, querían acercarse a ella pero no podían, los chicos populares no se despegaban de ella, bailaron toda la noche con ella y se divertían a lo grande.

Por su parte yue, el más controlador de todos, se percataba de todas las miradas que atraía sakura y eriol noto que nadie la había reconocido, pensaba que era mejor que no se supiera su identidad.

- me regalas esta pieza- un chico muy osado llego y le extendió la mano a sakura, los chicos no estaban a su lado, ¿Qué debía hacer?, no lo conocía pero… ¿Qué tan malo podrían ser? cuando estuvo a punto de decir si, yue llego, la abraso de forma posesiva, sus brazos rodearon su cintura.

-no, ella viene conmigo- le dijo firmemente, su mirada era penetrante, tanto que había asustado al pobre chico, quien en seguida se disculpó y se fue por donde vino.

Yue la saco de allí, caminaron hasta la alberca, no había nadie más que ellos dos.

-espérame voy por refrescos, y no se te ocurra irte con otro chico, porque esta vez no contendré mi molestia-sakura sonrió, probablemente yue estaba jugando, pero no pensaba comprobarlo, sabía que podría hacerlo, porque vamos, era yue, él actuaba como quería y cuando quería.

Miro al cielo, era muy bella la imagen que tenía enfrente, podía ver a toda tomoeda desde allí, y la gran luna que en ese momento adornaba la ciudad le daba un toque místico.

-queremos que te alejes de yue!-escucho que le gritaran, se giró sobre si, dos chicas la miraba fijamente, a leguas se notaba que no venían en son de paz –ya basta de estar atrayendo su atención!-

- pero no es mi culpa- a pesar de que le estuvieran gritando, ella quería ser amable.

-oh, no es tu culpa-se burló una de ella-pues entonces ayudaremos a que se aleje de ti- sin tiempo de nada, la empujaron a la piscina, sintió el miedo apoderarse de su corazón, ella no sabía nadar, vio a las chicas irse lo más rápido que podían, ella trataba de estar a flote pero no lo lograba, sus brazos se cansaron, ya no podía hacer nada, nadie estaba allí para ayudarla, su cuerpo se fue sumergiendo, vaya forma de terminar, cerró los ojos, sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos, por fin pudo respirar.

-sakura!, despierta!-abrió los ojos poco a poco, yue me miraba con preocupación.

-estoy bien-me abraso con fuerza.

-por un momento creí que te perdía-

-gracias por rescatarme-le dije mientras sonreía.

- no tienes nada que agradecer, ¿quién te hizo eso?- el yue vengativo apareció, negué con la cabeza.

-tropecé- el me soltó.

-no te creo, descubriré quien fue, te llevare a casa-no dejo que me levantara, me cargo y me llevo hasta su coche.

-yo podía caminar-me sonrió, cosa que nunca hacía con nadie.

-lo sé-

Pov shaoran.

Como pude me escape de meiling, quería pasar tiempo con ella pero con todo lo que paso no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con sakura, ni siquiera la felicite, nada!, bueno yo sabía el resultado, aunque lo que no me esperaba era que meiling quedara empatada con ella.

Llegue al hotel, deje estacionado mi auto, estaba en caminando por el estacionamiento, y dentro de un coche azul, vi a una hermosa chica castaña, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron esos ojos, un color verde esmeralda, ¿Quién era?, me fui acercando, pero el auto se movió, alejándola de mí, la seguí con la mirada, ella en ningún momento volteo, sonrió a la nada y yo sonreí con ella, tenía la impresión que la había visto antes pero ¿dónde?

Continuara…

Sake more

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero enserio todavía estoy en la semana más estresante de mi vida! Y si sé que deben de estar diciendo: ¿ y Por qué actualizas las nuevas?!, jaja, bueno la respuesta es simple, las antiguas me dan un poco de trabajo por todo el trama que tiene como antecedentes, pero igual espero que esta les guste, ah y que me dejen review!, me encanta leerlos

Hasta ahora esto esta así:

Yue: 5; yamasaki:-1; eriol:2

Y ustedes a quien prefieren?

Yo: sigo con eriol

Sakuritabi: gracias!, espero que me des el nombre de tu favorito!.

Lucero: si yo también amo a yue, también me encanta su actitud!, jaja, yo veré como le hago para que se quite su gusto hacia sak.: que estés súper bien!.

Lili54: Hola!, yo también apoyo a eriol! Lo amo, si! shaoran se empezara darse cuenta en el próximo capítulo!. Y gracias por decir que soy buena llore con eso .jaja ntc pero me hizo sentir muy bien.

Kamy0709: bien estoy pensando en juntar el primero y el segundo para que no haya tanta confusión jeje, y es que como dije antes, el primer capítulo es parte del prólogo solo que no lo termine a tiempo, jaja creo que si, pero bueno tenía que encontrar algo para poner a esos chicos con ella en un solo salón jeje.

Kastlikinomoto: pues sí, la verdad planeo convertirla en un cisne hermoso!, si meiling es mala! Gracias por tu review!

Danlove: jaja, muchas gracias!, enserio discúlpame por no poder las demás, pero bueno dime cual quieres leer antes y tratare de actualizarlas esta semana.:), si te soy sincera no había podido leer el capítulo (por tarea y examen) pero tu comentario me hizo entrar en curiosidad y ya entendí porque te enamoraste de él jejeje, bien pienso dejárselos a su criterio, si quieren algo con yue, bueno entonces lo tendrá jaja, shaoran es un insensible, pero MUY pronto cambiara jaja, y por supuesto que se vale soñar jaja, nos vemos saludos.

An Qi: hola!, ya sé que sufre sake y me siento mal por eso, pero bueno se ha ganado a tres hermosos chicos, a los cuales amo con todo mi ser, si tiene ese cierto grado de protección hacia ella, es como un tipo shaoran jeje. Gracias, besos! que estas bien.

Honnap: si, yo se eriol están caballero, pero te confieso me atraen todos jaja, igual dime que historia prefieres que actualice primero y lo tendrás el domingo, por que la verdad solo estoy esperando terminar esta semana, estoy harta de tanto estrés! Jeje, un abrazo, que estés súper bien .


	5. Chapter 4

**El amor escondido en un juego**

**Capítulo 4**

Declimer: bien los personajes de sakura CCS no me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben de lo contrario no habría terminado en solo un intento de abraso! (respiraciones rápidas), jaja pero bueno esta historia es totalmente mía, y no busco lucro con esto .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yue, eriol y shaoran estaban parados frente al gran pizarrón blanco de su salón, en el había una nota en grande que decía:

**He secuestrado a sakura! Muajajajaja así que no nos busquen no apareceremos por aquí hasta mañana. **

**Pd: ¿¡acaso no soy grandioso!?**

Los chicos veían fijamente al frente, yamasaki se habían adelantado un poco, pero ellos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, no señor, Ellos también querían estar un tiempo con la castaña!, la idea de buscarlos se cruzó de inmediato por su cabeza, para yue era muy fácil localizarlos su padre era jefe de la armada japonesa así que no tardarían en rastrearlos, tomo su celular y marco de inmediato, mientras eriol también llamo para que trajeran alimentos y todo lo que pudieran necesitar, porque conociendo a yamasaki seguramente la había llevado a un lugar al aire libre. Shaoran estaba expectante viendo a los chicos moverse tan calculadamente para localizarlos, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Porque querían estar tanto tiempo con ella?, aun no lo sabía pero debía averiguar, sin pensarlo mucho saco su celular y marco rápidamente. Pocos minutos como pasaron para que yue dijera al fin:

-ya sé dónde están-le sonrió victorioso - está algo lejos, ¿vamos?-eriol asintió, ambos caminaron hacia la salida del aula.

-yo voy con ustedes- la voz de shaoran los detuvo justo cuando estaban a nada de salir, los dos volvieron su vista hacia él, los dos chicos tenían cara de ver a un animal extinto!.- ¡¿Qué?! , No pienso quedarme a tomar la clase solo!, además ya viene por nosotros-dijo tratando de dar una buena justificación a su inesperada reacción.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamasaki sí que se creía el más astuto de todos, había planeado todo desde un día antes, en cuanto todos salieron escribió el mensaje y salió contento de aula.

A las tres de la mañana, si, ¡tres de la mañana!, se escabullo en la casa de sakura, nadie más que él debía recibir el premio al ninja del año, entro al cuarto de la castaña, la observo por un rato hasta que pudo salir de su ensoñación, no tenía tiempo que perder, no quería espantarla ni nada por el estilo pero tenía que despertarla.

- Sakura-le pico la mejilla con el dedo, ya que fue la única manera que encontró para no asustarla, si le acariciaba o le daba un beso en la frente o hacia cualquier otra cosa seguramente terminaría con un ojo morado y él quería conservar su integridad!, no quería que ella lo viera en un estado degradado!, pero… pensándolo bien podía aprovecharse de eso… no! que estupideces estaba pensando, movió la cabeza para espantar sus ideas y volvió otra vez a picarla.

La chica dormía profundamente, no quería levantarse!, sintió que alguien la molestaba y le daba pequeños piquetes en la cara, aun así lo ignoro lo más que pudo…

-sa…ku…ra- canto su nombre, era la sexta vez que le llamaba y la chica seguía como si nada- sak…-estaba a punto de llamarla por séptima ocasión pero sakura apreso su dedo con fuerza- no mi dedito no, por favor saku- el chico se le había olvidado la parte de sakura y sus reflejos mortales.

¡Ya no soportaba más! Abrió los ojos y observo una sombra, sintió otra vez la picada en la mejilla y tomo bruscamente el dedo de su agresor, estaba punto de aplicar fuerza, pero reconoció la voz… era yamasaki quien le suplicaba piedad.

-pero ¿qué haces aquí?-lo soltó de inmediato, el chico acariciaba con mucho cuidado el dedo víctima de la agresión.

-nos vamos- sakura alzo una ceja ante su respuesta- te llevare a un lugar que te encantara, ponte ropa cómoda, te aconsejo que te vistas como niño por tu seguridad, ya sabes, pantalones, manga larga y el cabello recogido o un sombrero…- ella siguió sus órdenes sin decir nada después de todo era él, que más podía pasarle…?

Llegaron temprano a una gran reserva de flora y fauna, sakura estaba más que contenta, a ella le encantaba esos lugares. Takashy desde que ella le confesó que amaba los lugares al aire libre no había dejado de planear este día.

-¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a los rápidos?- sí, probablemente era muy temprano pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer y no perderían tiempo.

Subió a una canoa, se acomodó y después le ayudo a sakura a subir, estaba emocionada, sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a ese riesgo, yamasaki conducía con destreza, desviaba cada uno de los obstáculos, la corriente rápida del rio le provocaba una adrenalina jamás experimentada y le hacía admirar al chico que tenía enfrente, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, tenía un completo dominio con el remo, se veía concentrado y tenía una sonrisa de audacia. Ahora entendía por qué había muchas chicas de tras de él, seguramente para ellas era algo así como el chico que escogerían para perderse en una selva, tal vez ellas lo veían como un mini héroe.

El paseo termino, él se sentó debajo de un árbol y ella fue en busca de una camisa para ponerse encima, estaba totalmente empapada y no quería enfermarse, para cuando regreso yamasaki ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

-¿yamasaki?- le llamo pero no recibió respuesta, camino alrededor del gran árbol y lo encontró jugando con pequeño venado. Bien ahora lo sabía, el chico era aventurero, salvaje y ADEMAS tierno, cosa que no se encontraba en casi ninguno en esos tiempos, se acercó a él y el chico tomo al pequeño animal en brazos para mostrárselo.

-es muy lindo!-lo acaricio un poco y le dio de comer. Después de un tiempo un gran venado apareció entre los arbustos y el pequeño corrió hacia él, esperaron un rato más debajo del árbol, y después se dirigieron a los teleféricos por petición de la castaña. Se acomodaron en los asientos que afortunadamente eran por pareja.

La chica veía alrededor con asombro, desde ahí podía ver montañas, sentía muy cerca el cielo y no sintió el miedo hasta que su vista se dirijo abajo, habían 60 metros diferencia! Entonces todo le empezó a dar vueltas y se aferró a lo único que podía. Yamasaki sonrió al ver a sakura pegada a él, la abrazo y trato de tranquilizar durante todo el viaje. Bajaron y la chica aun seguía temblando, por supuesto el chico no perdería la oportunidad para brindarle su protección. Siguió abrasándola.

-calma saku, todo está bien, no pasa nada ya está superado-le daba palabras de aliento.

De pronto una gran ventisca los envolvió, y un ruido bastante molesto interrumpió la escena.

-yamasaki!-eriol grito, los dos chicos volvieron su vista al cielo, un helicóptero estaba justamente arriba de ellos!, los tres chicos estaban mirándolos no con buenos ojos, y con una mayor velocidad bajaron apartando de inmediato al pobre chico de sakura, ¡arruinado!, ¡todo estaba perdido!., ¡no era justo!. La chica sonrió al ver al ambarino que la veía fijamente, exactamente estaba tratando de analizar la situaciones.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado un día completo con sus amigos, y mejor aún con shaoran!, lamentablemente ese día había llegado a su fin y tenían que regresar a sus actividades, otro día de escuela, volver a encerrarse en ese salón, suspiro.

-han llegado, es hora de destruirlos!- yamasaki estaba muy ansioso, competir con la escuela enemiga era algo que disfrutaba mucho, a un torneo de basquetbol los habían retado, ellos portaban una uniforme verde y la escuela contraria tenían una roja.

La pelota botaba de un lado al otro, la habilidad de todos los chicos era sorprendente, daban pases muy buenos, yue tenía la pelota miraba a todos sus contrincantes, corrió al frente, paso a los dos chicos que venían por el balón y se lo tiro a shaoran, este al ver que otros dos se acercaron se lo tiro a la chica, cada uno de sus amigos cubrían a un jugador, trataban de que sakura estuviera libre para anotar, ella fue corriendo y tiro el balón, el capitán la marcaba pero este no fue capaz de detener su lanzamiento, el balón se dirigió directamente a la cesta, todas las miradas estaban esperando que este entraran y finalmente lo hizo. Los chico estaban felices habían ganado como siempre, el alumnado estaba eufórico y aplaudía ante la Azaña, buscaron a sakura y la encontraron tirada.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron hasta ella pero shaoran al estar más cerca llegó primero, la chica estaba inconsciente.

-sakura, sakura respóndeme!- el castaño la llamaba desesperado, se habían descuidado por un momento, unos segundos habían sido suficiente para que el capitán de él equipo contrario le empujara con fuerza y ella callera golpeándose la cabeza. Todos sus amigos estaban molestos, en especial eriol, que desde la última vez que se vieron se había controlado para no enfrentarlos, ¿ahora hacían eso?, verla tirada hizo que perdiera la compostura, tenía ira acumulada y no pretendía quedarse con ella, se volvió hacia los integrantes y golpeo al capitán del equipo contrario.

- si vuelven hacer algo, prometo que esto no se quedara en un simple golpe- advirtió, yamasaki también estaba a su lado, retándoles con la mirada, los estudiantes de la escuela enemiga no podían responder, ellos no eran tan buenos peleando y menos lo harían si se encontraban los cuatro chicos juntos.

-debo de llevarla a la enfermería- shaoran quería hacer algo bien por primera vez no solo estaba preocupado también estaba asustado por que la chica no respondía!, no reaccionaba!, pero yue al verlo se apresuró a cargarla en brazos, le dio una mirada gélida antes de decir:

-no, yo la llevare- se fue corriendo hasta la enfermería de la escuela.

Los tres creían firmemente que la china estaba detrás de todo esto y aunque no querían desconfiar de su amigo, tampoco podían confiar firmemente en shaoran.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shaoran se levantó y recogió los lentes tirados de sakura, camino lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, ¿Cómo fue posible que él se descuidara de esa forma?, como capitán debía ver por todos pero no, tenía que descuidarse precisamente en ese momento.

-¡shaoran!- escucho que le llamaban desde lo lejos podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera, Meiling venia corriendo hacia él, la chica se abalanzo y le planto un beso- dime que estarás mañana para él concurso de gimnasia y me darás muchas porras-

-¿estabas presente en el partido?- le pregunto de la nada, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la china.

-sí, estuvieron fenomenal!, pero ahora dime…- Meiling aún estaba colgada del cuello de su amigo, shaoran se dio cuenta de su falta de preocupación por la castaña.

-¿acaso no viste que le paso a sakura?- le soltó de golpe, Meiling le miró fijamente.

-sí, pienso que no debería jugar con ustedes si es muy descuidad y débil- la chica lo soltó, el bajo el rostro y observo los lentes que tenía en la mano.

-ella es descuidad sí, pero no es débil y mañana no poder estar tengo unos asuntos pendientes – se dio la vuelta y volvió a seguir su camino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto a eriol, quien en este momento se encontraba custodiando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba sakura.

-bien, ya puedes decirle a la tal Meiling que no se preocupe ella competira mañana, que no sirvió de nada lo que preparo hoy- shaoran frunció el ceño.

-estoy seguro que no tuvo nada que ver- eriol rio irónicamente –toma solo vine a entregar esto- le extendió las gafas de la chica.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-yue ya te dije que estoy bien, así que adelante estoy lista para entrenar- exhalo cansado, de nada serviría negarse, sakura era muy terca cuando quería, dio la señal para que una música empezara, una hecha especialmente para ella, era la composición de eriol.

Técnicamente no era necesario que ensayara, todo estaba ya a la perfección, pero sakura necesitaba estar segura cuando lo presentara ante toda la escuela y pensaba que un ensayo era lo mejor…

Observaba cada detalle, si bien en un principio había trabajado fuertemente con ella ahora parecía ver a un pez en el agua, la chica tenía una perseverancia y un talento asombroso, era buena en todo lo que se proponía.

La canción termino y yue no podía estar más satisfecho por lo que había visto.

Sakura respiraba acompasadamente, trataba de recuperar el aliento… sonrió estaba contenta con su trabajo, los ojos azules la miraban intensamente, la sonrisa que le brindaba no era muy usual en él, su seriedad se había espumado, camino hacia ella muy lentamente. Sakura no podía evitar estar nerviosa, el chico ya estaba bastante cerca y al parecer no se conformaba, seguía dando pasos, por lo que ella inconscientemente retrocedió, pero ya le fue imposible escapar, él la sujeto de la cintura con fuerza.

- ¿crees que pueda ganar?- dijo en un intento de liberar la tensión que le producía su cercanía, le vio sonreír como muy pocas veces lo hacía, no supo cómo interpretar eso, el chico fue acercando su cabeza hasta que su frente descanso en la suya.

- yo creo… que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras-y sin que la chica se lo esperara él la abraso con fuerza, era un hombre de pocas palabras, había querido hacer eso desde que la vio despertar, pero por una u otra razón no pudo.- me alegra que seas fuerte- sakura por fin comprendió su actitud, ella había cambiado muchas cosas en él pero definitivamente aun no lograba que el chico expresara realmente lo que quería decir.

- gracias por preocuparte y cuidarme tanto- yue abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su respuesta, segundos pasaron para que sonriera sinceramente y la estrechara más a él.

**Ooooooooooo0**

-a continuación la señorita Meiling- el concurso seguía su rumbo, esta vez eliminarían a una, la chica de cabellos negros tenía un hermosos traje rojo, un vestido pequeño, especial para poder moverse a libertada, extendió la mano para empezar su rutina, realmente se notaba la diferencia entre todas las que habían pasado, la chica poseía un auténtico control con los aros, los pasaba de un lado a otro, daba piruetas en el aire y los recibía al final, su trabajo estaba limpio. Termino y espero su calificación, habían varios dieses y nueves, se fue acercando con altivez hasta donde estaba sakura.

-supera eso kinomoto-se burlaba de ella, pero la castaña no estaba sola y como guardianes los tres chicos aparecieron de tras de ella, sakura fue completamente cubierta, su traje era prácticamente una camisa ajustada de mangas tres cuartos y pantalón, idea brillante de eriol, más bien era una estrategia, no quieran que todos se dieran cuenta de toda su belleza antes de tiempo.

Saco dos varas, la música empezó…. Suspiro antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, corrió con toda la gracia del mundo mientras las cintas se desprendían de las varas mostrando un bonito ondeo, daba giros verticales en su propio eje haciendo que se formara cirulos, lazaba las varas y las recibía con estilo, hacia presencia de su gran elasticidad, algunos esplit en el aire dejaban asombrado más de uno, se avecinaba el final… lanzo con fuerza sus dos cintas, tomo un poco de vuelo, corrió, brinco, y dio un giro mortal hacia a delante, para luego al caer extender sus manos y recibir las dos varas… la ovación del público no se hizo esperar, había sorprendido nuevamente.

Sakura dio una reverencia, regreso con los tres chicos para recibir su resultado… todas fueron 10!.

-¡gane!- gritó con entusiasmo.

-te dije que lo lograrías pequeña- yue estaba allí cargando algo que nunca se esperó ver, un ramo de rosas rojas.- ten son para ti-ella los recibió con una sonrisa, mientras los otros dos se daban pequeños golpes por no prepara nada para ese día.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura se miraba en el espejo tenia que estar presentable para la ocasión a sí que escogió un vestido azul, largo y muy bello. Sus padre fueron invitados a una fiesta en la casa de los li, lamentablemente no asistirían por compromisos de trabajo y la obligaron a ir!, suspiro, ella no quería estar sola en un fiesta en donde no conocía a nadie, bien, era cierto que shaoran estaría pero no quería importunarlo, ni siquiera se había interesado por su estado de salud cuando se desmayó, y dudaba que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, era bueno que se diera cuenta de la realidad, debía destruir esa esperanza, pero en verdad, no quería ir sola!, así que le pidió a eriol que la acompañara al lugar.

El reloj marcaba justamente las ocho de la noche y ella bajaba por las escaleras, escucho el timbre sonar y se apresuró para recibir personalmente al chico, abrió la puerta. Frente a él estaba eriol sonriéndole, vestía un traje de etiqueta que le daba el toque de "hombre perfecto", sus encantadores ojos azules ya no estaban cubiertos por sus gafas lo que hacía que se viera aún más atractivo, no tardaron mucho en reaccionar, eriol le beso la mano que en ese momento estaba cubierto con un guante blanco.

-Las notas, los acordes y escalas no son un misterio para mí, pero tu mi bella dama, mi flor de cerezo, emites esa esencia que me hace querer saber más de ti, hacer música es mi pasión, pero sin ti mi princesa de ojos verdes, mi musa preciada, la música no existirá para mí.- el chico entonces le dio la rosa azul que aguardaba por su dueña.

-oh eriol gracias, espera la pondré en agua- se retiró por unos instantes, eriol de ¿dónde había sacado eses discurso?, ni idea, solo había dicho lo que sentía en ese instante- vamos- los dos entraron a la limosina que les esperaba ya lista para marchar.

Llegaron sin ningún problema, entraron y varias miradas se clavaron en ellos, los dos robaban miradas y suspiros por parte las chicas y chicos que andaban alrededor de su edad. La noche estaba de lo más entretenida para ellos, eriol no paraba de hacerla reír y tampoco se cansaba de hacerle halagos cada vez que podía, desafortunadamente ya era hora de volver, ella se levantó y dio un último vistazo, localizo a la persona que había estado buscando durante toda la noche, tenía una copa en mano y se veía más guapo de lo normal, estuvo perdida por algunos minutos hasta que él noto su presencia, ella solo pudo sonreírle en forma de saludo.

-¿nos vamos sakura?-pregunto amablemente eriol, ella asintió y ambos salieron para marcharse, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada los ojos de sakura encontraron la luna, sonrió- me gustaría saber qué piensas- la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-veras, es algo gracioso, en cuanto empezaste a decir todo ese bonito discurso pues tuve la impresión que ibas a declararte- rio un poco, pero eriol aun asombrado por su respuesta la miro fijamente.

-¿te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera?- sus dedos atraparon su mentón obligándola a mirarlo, sakura lo miraba confundida.

-ya está lista la limosina señor-el chofer llamo la atención de los dos, ganándose un suspiro resignado del chico.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Le eran aburridas las fiestas de compromiso, ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí?, ah si su hermana se comprometía, ya había mucha gente en el lugar, personalidades importantes estaba en donde mirase, tomo un copa de champan, bebió de su copa, cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía y cuando los abrió vio otra vez a la chica, si la misma que vio aquella noche, le vio sonreírle y rápidamente fue tras de ella, pero simplemente el destino no estaba de su parte, fue detenido en múltiples ocasiones por amigos de su padre, intento buscarla pero fue inútil ella había desaparecido. ¿Empezaba a dudar de su estado de conciencia? , ¿La había imaginado?, él tendría que encontrar a la chica así tuviera que revisar la lista de invitados…

Continuara…

¿y? ¿qué tal?

Bien aquí va el conteo:

Eriol:5 yue:5 yamasaki:0( bien honna, se lo quite para que no te sientas tan mal) shaoran:-14 ( jajaja, casi en todas le dicen que es un baka,) si embargo aún no tenido un pensamiento como tal jeje

Wooooo!, muchas gracias por todos su review enserio que no esperaba tener tantos, (limpiándome lagrimas de los ojos) jajaja, las adoro chicas gracias!, asi voy a esperar sus opiniones, y si pudieran darme un subtitulo para este capitulo se los agradecería mucho, voy a seguir pensándolo jejej

Cáterin echizen:jajaja bueno es por eso que estoy reconsiderando las parejas jaja, todo dependerá de lo que quieran chicas, he dicho me puedo adaptar a sus opciones jeje, pero espera… aun no pongo a shaoran en acción, solo le doy un poco de ventaja a estos tres chicos, muchas gracias por tu review!

Deya: jajaja ya vez actualice, si como ya dije antes, yo los amo a todos, si yo sé que es muy lindo con ella y eso me encanta!, lo se shaoran es un poco… tonto!, pero NTP hare un pov especial de el para que puedan ver lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza.

Lucero:ok, ok, tratare de que no salga lastimado jeje, bien me alegra saber que es tu favorito ya tiene un punto más . Bien muchas gracias por dejarme un review!, llorare con cada comentario que ponen jaja.

Inutsuki chan: jaja si a mí también me cae mal la china, y shaoran lo amo aunque se comporta así, no lo puedo evitar, como le dije a una chica que por poco me mata cuando leyó lo que le ha hecho a sakura, espera… todavía no hay un realmente pov shaoran, lo pocos que he puesto no son de mucha ayuda con él.

Melissa: primera respuesta: depende de cómo quieras verlo, hasta ahora pienso que solo hay una atracción hacia ella, aunque te dire… todo depende de ustedes de sus opiniones, como dije al principio si quieren un cambio de pareja nada más díganme , segunda respuesta=por supuesto!. Aunque aún no me decido si hacerlo pronto o un poco más adelante, gracias por tu review!

Mahirita 2929= gracias por los ánimos jaja, bueno que te puedo decir también me agrada ese chico!, él más que nadie, no me preguntes por qué pero lo amo!, ya se pobrecito, pero tampoco quiero ponérsela muy fácil jeja. Que estés súper bien!

xIshisu-chanx: bien, quien sabe cuántos bakas para shaoran llevo hasta ahora jajajaja, si es un tonto de primera!, pero chica ellos son lo que mas habitan en este mundo! Jajaja ntc, muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos.

Elfenixenlasllamas: hola!, gracias!, le ira bien porque tiene a esos chicos a su lado, mori de risa con tu arpivora si yo también quiero golpearles a ambos, más bien quiero que eriol les de un golpe! Jaja, si debo prepara muy bien esa parte, para que cuando lo descubra se desespere! Y en cuanto a actualizar jeje n.n "hasta que me olvides" dame un poco de tiempo desde hace algunas semanas en mi cabeza aparecen escenas que no mas no me gustan del todo, así que ando borrando y escribiendo, no quiero arruinar la parte más bonita de la historia (según yo), además sigo pensando en cómo hacerle para que yuki desaparezca , jaja gracias por tu review, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos cuídate. Éxito en todo!.

Danlove:no es nada a mi encanta leer sus review y también escribirle, es la única forma que tengo de interactuar con ustedes , ¿sakura y yue?, bien apuntado, si lo sé, me la vivo enamorada de él, aunque también de los otros tres jajaja, gracias por entenderme, si la universidad es estresante! (y creo que se pondrá peor en los siguientes años), muchas gracias por leer a pesar de todo! , si mei es muy mala! Mira que meterse con saku!, no le ha hecho nada!, envidiosa tenía que ser, como dije antes shaoran es un tonto! y ciego además!. Pues en verdad espero que se ponga interesante la verdad no quiero fastidiarles ni nada por el estilo. Actualizar todos mis fic?, jaja voy en proceso aunque si es mucho pedir actualizarlos todos de un jalón, es culpa mia, quien me manda a escribir tantas historias jaja.

Tu escribe todo lo que quieras, al fin yo estoy encantada de leerlo, sigue soñando con yue que yo también lo hare y si ya se la diferencia de horarios, pero me emociona lean hasta allá , gracias por tu magnifico review, éxito con la uni y con todo lo que te toque hacer, un abraso chao.

An Qi: si yo opino que deberían secuestrarla y mandarla directamente a china! Jajaja, que linda, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible , ni que lo digas yo te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de comentarme, bien tratare de pones escenas s&y para el próximo . Nos vemos cuídate xoxo.

Honna-chan:jajaja si tu le diste el -1 al pobre de yamasaki! Jeje, siiiii amo a shaoran, perdón por lo del final pero ya estaba terminándolo y no tenía otro tiempo para subirlo XD, pues decide, ¿a quién amas más?, si ya se que la mayoría dira shaoran!, jaja pero bueno el todavía no entra como tal para luchar por sak, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review ya sabes me encanta que me comentes, jeje y más aun porque lo haces en todos mis fic (no llorare!) jajaja, nos vemos cuídate, y si me apresure con el dia que me quieras :p para que no tuvieras que esperar tanto, bueno en fin nos vemos saludos

Kastliinomoto: siiiii yo también estoy con el! Jaja, no te preocupes yo me encargo de shaoran sienta lo que debe de sentir en su momento jaja. Gracias por tu review espero tu opinión para este ;), bye!

PQ: apoyo tu decisión, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito para decirme tu opinión, aunque a veces soy muy poco equitativa con los tres jaja. Gracias!

: ohhhhh gracias! Definiste muy bien a los dos chicos,jeje aun asi yo amo a eriol! Bueno, bueno también a shaoran y yue y a yuki y a toya… abra algún chico que no ame de esta historia? Jajajaja nos vemos ;) hasta pronto!

Shiro: si yo también ya quiero que la vea pero me he detenido porque quiero disfrutar su reacción! Jaja, la verdad es que espero que signa siendo atractivos (los cap, aclaro) para ustedes y si no pues me llaman la atención y ya jajaja. Bye gracias!

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Sake more


	6. yo no perderé

**El amor escondido en un juego**

**Capítulo 5**

**Yo no perderé…**

**Summary:**

**Declimer:** si, no soy dueña de los personajes de CCS ellos le pertenecen a clam, pero la historia es completamente mía y no busco lucrar con esto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerró su celular de golpe mientras veía seriamente a los otros chicos que esperaban su respuesta.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿se podrá?- pregunto eriol…

-esta todo bajo control, borraran el nombre de la lista de invitados- les dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, yue era sumamente calculador y sabia mover bien sus piezas, eso se lo debía a su padre que desde chico le enseñaba estrategias para vencer a sus rivales.

-¿el nombre de quién borraran?- se escuchó una voz por fuera del salón, segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a shaoran, el chico tenía la frente fruncida, eriol y yamasaki estaban algo nerviosos, pero yue… yue era otra historia, "contemplar la serenidad hasta en los momentos más difíciles…" era uno de los grandes lemas de su padre.

- de alguien que no queremos que asista a la fiesta que estamos organizando para sakura- le dijo tranquilamente, shaoran le sostenía la mirada algo le decía que eso no era verdad, pero no podía hacer nada para sacarles información, suspiro y se fue su habitual asiento, miro el lugar de sakura… bien, hacía varias semanas que no se sentaba a su lado, al parecer hoy sus compañeros le devolverían su lugar y a lo mejor dejarían de tener tantas atenciones con la castaña, algo que por supuesto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no, solo le parecía algo tan… ¿raro?.

-buenos días!- la dulce voz de sakura interrumpió el silencio que se formaba en el salón, eriol sonrió al pensar que tenerla con ellos fue lo mejor que les había pasado en mucho tiempo, yamasaki se levantó e intento caminar hacia ella pero eriol fue más rápido y lo sentó de inmediato.

Sakura los observo peleándose, así era desde que los había conocido… sintió que alguien la miraba y dirigió su vista a shaoran, él la observaba con detenimiento, ¿tenía algo raro en la cara, en el uniforme?, se revisó y no encontró algo diferente, se quitó los lentes y los limpio, tal vez allí estaba el problema, cuando se los puso y su visión nítida volvió ya no pudo ver otra vez al castaño, ahora enfrente de ella estaba yue, el chico se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

-buenos días princesa- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, un sonrojo se apodero de ella cuando él le dio un beso en la frente, ¿sorprendida?, mucho, él nunca tenía ese tipo de detalles cuando estaban con muchas personas pero al parecer eso estaba cambiando, abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo pues una flor azul se impuso entre ellos dos.

-como todos los días, la flor más radiante te la entrego, pero tu magnifico fulgor y nívea piel, oscurecen su belleza, y la inclinan ante tu ser- sakura recibe la flor con delicadeza, eriol le toma la mano y le da un beso, como siempre el chico hacía notar su caballerosidad.

-gracias es muy linda- yamasaki estaba molesto, esos dos se le habían adelantado!, tenía que hacer algo que superara a esos dos, rápidamente busco en su mochila, pero no encontró nada más que un sobre blanco, resignado se acercó a ella tratando de no interrumpir el duelo de miradas que contendían los dos chicos.

-saku- le dijo despacio cuando llego a ella, sakura le sonrió- toma- le dio el sobre, que inmediatamente fue abierto, la chica saco su contenido y lo admiro… entre sus manos estaba una fotografía de los cinco estudiantes, de esa vez que él la había invitado a aquella reserva.

-gracias!- sin avisar la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, alertando a todos – no tenía ninguna de ustedes- yamasaki rio, por su mente se reproducía una imagen de él vestido de rey y de los dos chicos a lavándolo como si fueran sus súbditos, ¡si!, por una vez había ganado!, la suerte hoy estaba de su lado y la cara de eriol no tenía precio, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al mirar al castaño, estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido, a él, debía admitirlo, si le tenía miedo… ¿Qué?, el sabia de artes marciales chinas, no por nada era temido en Hong Kong!- la pondré en mi cuarto, tengo el marco perfecto!.- otra vez su atención fue captada por sakura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaron a la salida, sakura iba adelante, estaba sonriente, estaba feliz… sus cuatro amigos estaban con ella!, los chicos miraban su entusiasmo y cuidaban muy de cerca sus pasos, ella volteo y mientras caminaba en reversa dijo.

-¡chicos por que no vamos por unos helados!- pero no todo era tan lindo como parecía…

-les dejo, mei me espera- se apresuró a decir shaoran cuando vio a lo lejos a la chica de cabellos negros, el chico corrió para reunirse con la china, sakura siguió con la vista al castaño, sus ojos verdes desprendían tristeza pero trato de alegrarse y sonrió para sus amigos- ¿qué dicen? – ellos la observaban fijamente, sabían que si ella sonreía era para que ellos no se preocupasen pero era tarde para ello, si pudieran golpearían al chico y le demostrarían que era un completo idiota por hacerla sufrir. Ellos estarían encantados de estar tan adentro de su corazón como lo estaba el castaño, pero lamentablemente no podían cambiar eso de un día para el otro…

-claro que si pequeña- eriol se acercó a ella para darle apoyo, para hacerle saber que ella no estaba sola, que ellos estaban allí ayudándola en secreto y que harían lo que fuera para verla feliz…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentada en el piso de su sala y apoyada sobre la mesa, sakura hacia su tarea, con dedicación, era bueno hacerla y lo era aún más escuchando música, cantaba pequeñas estrofas mientras escribía…

-calla, los mostros no cantan- la voz le sorprendió, busco por la habitación hasta que lo encontró, en la puerta estaba su querido hermano.

-¡hermano!- se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrasarle, llevaba días de no verlo, la carrera lo estaba absorbiendo por completo y con frecuencia no llegaba a dormir por las guardias que asumía.

- si corres de esa manera, romperás el piso, monstro- sí, se había olvidado como le encantaba molestarla.

-¡que no soy un monstro!- le reclamo algo feliz, extrañaba mucho esas pequeñas peleas que tenían.

-toya, no molestes a tu hermana- de tras de él estaba yuki, mejor amigo de su hermano- hola pequeña sakura, veo que has crecido mucho-le sonrió amablemente.

-yukito!-también el chico recibió un abraso- te extrañe!-

-yo también pequeña- toya rodo los ojos.

-oye, oye, ya es mucho abraso- los separo, yukito rio, su amigo era un sobreprotector de primera, pero que había de malo en molestarlo un poco.

- no me digas que tienes miedo de que un tsukiro te la robe-toya le lanzo una mirada asesina y el termino riendo, si bien la castaña era muy linda, ellos dos nunca podrían ser nada pues él ya estaba enamorado de una chica de su clase.

-saldremos un rato- le comunico a su hermanita, ella los acompaño hasta la salida, era bueno después de todo que se relajaran de vez en cuando.

-¡diviértanse!- los despidió agitando la mano desde la puerta de su casa, vio cómo se alejaba el auto y estaba entrando a casa cuando un Ferrari negro se estaciono en la puerta de la mansión, los cristales bajaron y mostraron a un chico con lentes negros, él se bajó y camino determinado a ella, se quitó los lentes con gran estilo haciendo aparecer sus hermosos ojos azules.

- princesa ¿te animas a dar una vuelta conmigo?- el sonido de su voz la sonrojo, no pudo decir nada más que asentir, corrió hacia dentro, aviso que salía y cargo una pequeña bolsa.

-estoy lista, ¿dónde iremos yue?- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sonrisa que hacia desfallecer a más de una, pero aquellas muy pocas veces eran liberadas, se acomodó los lentes y subieron al auto.

Mantenía la vista centrada al frente, aun no le decía donde irían pero no importaba, yue era sobreprotector con ella, con él se sentía segura donde fuera…

Por fin el auto se detuvo, ella bajo cuando él le abrió la puerta.

-¿me dirás? – entono una pequeña suplica.

-alguna vez me dijiste que querías saber cuál era mi lugar favorito ¿no?- ella asintió y él se retiró de su vista…

Era una especie de bosque, pero estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo que pintaban de rosa el lugar, el color rosa era contrastado por el azul del lago y por el dorado del sol que muy lentamente bajaba del cielo para oculares en medio de las montañas.

-me encanta, ¡está lindo!-yue le tomo la mano haciendo que sakura se sorprendiera, no le dio ninguna excusa por su acción, simplemente la jalo suavemente para que ella le siguiera y se acercaron más al lugar hasta llegar a una banca, en donde se sentaron para ver el atardecer.

-¿desde cuando es tu lugar favorito?- esa pregunta le había sorprendido, la miro y vio esa sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba, tubo que desviar la mirada para contestar.

-aproximadamente ocho años- le dijo sin mirarle.

- oh, que coincidencia, es más o menos el tiempo que llevamos en conocernos- la chica dio una larga respiración, su cabello ondeaba y los pocos rayos de sol le hacían aclarar a un más el color de sus ojos.

-no existen las coincidencias querida sakura…- siempre directo, él no callaba algo a menos que hubiera una causa mayor, fácilmente podría ser un buen sucesor de su padre.

- pues yo creo que si existen las coincidencias -ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro- lo hay para el amor- volvió a su posición, lo miro de frente y le sonrió, él se perdió en sus ojos y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

-sakura…- le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja, ella estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía y opto por desaparecer la distancia… lo abraso.

-te quiero mucho yue- él aspiro el aroma que desprendía su castaño cabello, la abraso y le dio un beso en la cabeza, no, no quería perder el reto y mucho menos quería que él tonto de shaoran la lastimara…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Salieron rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela, se sentaron en la mesa ya reservada para ellos, pero ahora la situación era diferente, los chicos no estaban atendiendo a sus fans, ellos habían centrado su atención en una sola chica, la castaña si que se sentía incomoda, las miradas llenas de odio hacia ella no se hicieron esperar, no entendían como los tres chicos estaban ocupados en ella.

Shaoran también la veía de lejos, ahora estaba en compañía de Meiling y sus amigas, pero la charla entre ellas le parecían muy aburridas, superficiales, sin sentido, en cambio su pequeño y selecto grupo parecían tener una muy buena platica, reían y comentaban, sea cual fuera el tema de su plática (que al parecer lideraba la chica) parecía interesante, ella sonreía abiertamente y no pudo negar que le había parecido increíble verla así, varios minutos se tomó observándola, aún no lograba cancelar el compromiso que les unía, debía de romperlo pronto. Sakura al darse cuenta que era observada saludo al castaño quien reacciono con un pequeño saludo con la cabeza, ya no mantuvo la mirada, apenas fue descubierto giro su rostro y observo a Meiling.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Todos salieron del salón de clase, los cinco elevadores se abrieron para dejar en la planta baja a los estudiantes.

-perdona sakura por no poder ir por un helado ayer, pero… ¿qué tal si vamos ahora?- ella no se esperaba semejante invitación, es más ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de que eso pasara, shaoran invitándola a salir?.

Los tres chicos lo miraban sorprendidos, todos estaban serios esperando la respuesta de la castaña, eriol por su parte no lucia nada contento, ¿tenia que se precisamente este día?, ¿que tenia de especial?, simple, para él era importante porque era el día en que ensayaba con sakura, giro la cara hacia su lado derecho y se cruzó de brazos, no podía evitar escuchar lo que seguramente se avecinaba pero definitivamente no quería verlo, ya era mucho con saber que iba ser rechazado, cancelado, olvidado, pospuesto, remplazado por el castaño como para además ver la escena en que ella dijera que sí y lo dejara. Como fuera no podía culparla porque sabía lo mucho que ella quería a shaoran, pero aun así eso no quitaba que doliera.

Sakura solo miro fijamente a shaoran, no se enteró como estaban los otros tres chicos, ya que en ningún momento los miro, suspiro.

-lo siento, pero hoy estoy ocupada, ya tengo un compromiso, así que no se podrá, pero muchas gracias, tal vez sea en otra ocasión-su voz era firme, dulce y amable a la vez, no quería ser desconsiderada con la oferta pero no podía aceptarla, no pues ante todo ella estaba muy agradecida con sus amigos.

Yue y yamasaki pasaron por su lado con una sonrisa triunfal se dirigieron a sus lujos autos negros que esperaban por ellos para escoltarlos a casa.

Shaoran estaba atónito, RECHAZADO, ella le había dicho que no, sin embargo había comprendido el punto, sakura no dejaría sus programadas actividades.

-sí, será otro día-se dio la vuelta para caminar a su auto, entro y vio como eriol se acercaba a ella y la invitaba a subir a su gran auto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tango, una danza que expresa una profunda relación emocional entre sí mismo y su pareja, también representa un reto con una dificultad elevada, sin embargo era en si el baile que le resultaba más atrayente entre todos, aunque aun no se decidía si ese género escogería, pues también estaba el vals otro tipo de baile que le encantaba…

Miro a su pareja, el esperaba en silencio, a que se decidiera pero por más que trataba aun no lo lograba, respiro y se le ocurrió que podrían probar con los dos.

-empecemos con tango-dijo finalmente, eriol asintió sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro, sakura pensó que era porque tal vez él no estaba preparado para ese tipo de baile o simplemente no le gustaba, que equivocada estaba…

El chico se levantó, le extendió la mano para ayudarla, programo la música y la espero a la mitad del salón, ella camino lentamente aun con un poco de inseguridad respecto al tipo de baile que había elegido, cuando ya estuvieron frente a frente, él le tomo la mano y la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, sus profundos ojos azules se clavaron en ella, la música empezó…

Eriol estaba serio, no decía nada, solo bailaba, era una lástima que nadie más observara tal muestra de talento, el chico parecía conocer muy bien el baile y la chica se complementaba con mucha facilidad a él, la realidad era que eriol era artista completo, sabia de música y eso le hacía entender a la perfección los tiempos y sentimientos de una canción, por otra parte años atrás fue instruido en diversos institutos de baile, con la excusa de ser un perfecto candidato para las fiestas de salón a los que comúnmente asistía su familia en Inglaterra.

Este baile requería de muchas cosas, entre ellas trasmitir emociones a los expectantes y la otra era sensualidad… sakura no creía que pudiera con el segundo requisito, mas sin darse cuenta ella lo trasmitía, era algo que salía a flote al momento de bailar.

Recorrían si parar el salón de baile, hacían combinaciones de pasos excelsas, no tenían ningún ensayo y su coordinación era perfecta, eriol manejaba la situación con calma y mostrando una gran experiencia, ella estaba admirada del talento de él. Era irreal que tuviera a un amigo con ese talento se sentía emocionada y feliz.

Las últimas notas de la pieza se reproducían, terminaron con los rostros muy cerca y la respiración entre cortada, se miraban sin decir nada, sakura quería preguntar el motivo por el que él había estado tan callado, pero eriol se adelantó, la soltó y le tomo la barbilla e inclinando a ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y estando muy cerca de su oreja le dijo:

-gracias- no entendía a qué se refería, la distancia fue desapareciendo hasta que el la capturo en sus brazos, ella se quedó quieta por un instante, la voz de eriol transmitía un sentimiento el cual no lograba descifrar era una mezcla entre tristeza y amabilidad - gracias por escoger estar conmigo y no con shaoran- ciertamente estuvo a punto de un desborde de felicidad cuando ella se negó a irse con él, pero lamentablemente sabia que eso podría no repetirse, así que definitivamente él no se dejaría vencer, y si perdía no sería por que no hubiera dado pelea seria porque aquel que se quedara con ella se la merecía en verdad aún más que él…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

La pequeña castaña se sentó en el césped del jardín de la escuela, debajo de un árbol para admirar al cielo, los chicos estaban ocupados presentado un examen el cual por supuesto había terminado antes, salió para despejarse un poco y para no estorbarlos.

-sigue disfrutando mientras puedas kinomoto- Meiling se apareció- después de todo, se acabara tu comodidad cuando yo gane-

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que ganaras?- la chica rio burlonamente.

-así será querida en esto todo se vale, además me quedare con shaoran y todos tus amigos, acaso no ves que eres una insignificante cosa para ellos- sus palabras destilaban odio y hacían sentir a sakura tan mal, ¿que había hecho para que la odiara tanto?- con solo verlos se nota-

-estas muy equivocada- las dos chicas buscaron la dirección de la voz, encontraron al chico de cabellos negros cruzado de brazos recargado en el árbol- en primer lugar no creo que ganes debes vencerla antes y eso chiquilla te costara mucho si juegas limpio- le dijo para hacerle saber que la única manera que ella gana seria haciendo trampa, se interpuso entre las dos retando con la mirada a la china- en segunda no estas para nada a su nivel, tercera al único que podrías tener, y aun así lo dudo, es a shaoran porque a nosotros no nos engañaras como lo has hecho con él y por último… para que sepas lo equivocada que estas, nosotros somos los privilegiados al tenerla, puedes volver por donde viniste e irte de aquí- la chica apretó los puños, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yamasaki giro sobre si y bajo la mirada para hallar a la castaña que estaba en el suelo sentada, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

-no te preocupes sé que ganaras-le tomo las manos.

-si no lo hago, ella ocupara mi lugar- el chico le dio un ligero apretón de mano

-nadie ocupara tu lugar, eres diferente y mejor que ella, pero si tu llegaras a perder y tuvieras que irte, entonces yo también abandonare el grupo y me iré contigo-

-y por supuesto que yo haré lo mismo- la voz de eriol se escuchó.

-no te dejare princesa- allí también estaba yue.

- no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mí- sakura solía ser muy afectiva cuando tenía confianza, les sonreía abiertamente yamasaki no se había fijado en que había quedado congelado en esa sonrisa, y por su mente se repetía una única frase. "yo no perderé", aunque no dudaba que los otros dos chicos pensaran en lo mismo…

**Continuara… **

Te amo eriol!, ya sé, no lo puedo evitar, tiene un punto más a su favor tiene el cabello azulado amo el azul!, jajaja

por falta de tiempo no pude hacer el conteo se las debo par ala proxima con eso empezare.

Bien si lo sé "te tardaste!" ¿No?, no tuve opción tenia exámenes los cuales afortunadamente termine bien!, ok eso no es el punto, si, sé que también que dije que lo subiría ayer pero solo tenía hasta la parte de yue y no iba a publicar algo sin que MI eriol aparecía así que fue por eso que tarde un poco más, ahora tengo que escribir de conquistador a conquistado para las seguidoras de este fic, no se me desesperen porfa allí voy, ya empecé a escribirlo, así que no falta mucho para que lo lean, me despido las adoro! Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejarme uno en este cap .

Ngel negro: lo sé soy una mala personas u.u, yo también me ha castigado no escribiéndolo, pero no tenía opción tenía que pasar ese examen de la mejor manera posible, después de todo es mi carrera. dejando eso me alegra que te guste yue :) muchas gracias por tu review.

luimma: hola! jajaja creo que también soy una masoquista, es frase tambien es la base de uno de mis fic jejeje, enserio?, yo pensé que estaba escribiendo con un solo sentimiento, que no provocaba mucho jeje gracias por decirme :), nos vemos.

lucero: ajajajajajajajajajaja, si note tu descuido, pero me encanto leer tu review, debo decirlo amo a eriol!, aunque creo que lo he dicho antes la parte romántica no es mi fuerte creo, mcuhas gracias por tu review chao.

mara: gracias tambien son los mios, aunque yo ame mas la caballerosidad de eriol, bien nos vemos luego :)

july1anime: pienso lo mismo, gracias por tu review :)

getsukei: jaja bien! tambien es el mio :) lo amo! si yo tambien quiero un beso entre ellos! si! :)

DanLove: gracias!, que bien que te dio risa :), dicen que muchos de mis fic son gracios aunque aveces no lo haga aproposito, siempre mi yamasaki me sale asi :), hiper mega agradecidad contigo, 3 de la mañana es muy tarde, yo me encargo de que sufra, si, espero que te haya gustado este cap, bien nos vemos luego :)

Lili54: hola!, si mei puede ser odiosa pero es necesaria, si shao se arrepentira

Deya: muchas gracias, aunque el pov tendrá que esperar un poco jeje, tengo en la cabeza un idea algo no aceptada para este fic asi que tengo que acomodarla, muchas gracias por escribirme chao :)

honna chan: jajaja, no quieres que se quede con shao?, lo sé pero amo a shaoran si, mas que a eriol, pero no me negaria a que se quedara con yue o con eriol jaja, gracias nos vemos :)

emmamador: mucha gracias

Ale: hola PQ, si que bien que me dices jaja, que bueno que te dio risa jeje :), trato de actualizar todas las semanas por lo menos algunas de mis historias pero como les doy una vuelta a todas tardo algo, y aveces se cruzan en mi camino examenes que no me dejan escribir, muchas gracias espero tu comentario bye.

kastlikinomoto:te adoro!, muchas gracias :), eriol y sakura beso, también quiero uno pero ya veremos chao.

adios chicas:

sake more


End file.
